Twisted
by morbidvoid13
Summary: Axel wants Roxas. Roxas isn't budging, despite what his genitals say. Zexion's the teacher, and Demyx the new student, a rather nice victim. Sora's thrilled he and Riku hit it off well, but something's wrong. High school right? Akuroku, Zemyx, Soriku
1. Of Lost Class Rooms and Committees

Chapter One: Of Lost Classrooms and Committees 

Today was the first day of school. It was first period. And Demyx Tazawako was already late. Being late was one of his major fears, especially with a new teacher. He could be an evil one, one that would give him detentions and force him to clean the room or even worse humiliate him. Humiliation made him sweat. He tugged at the uniform's tie, hoping to loosen its choking grip. Lateness also made him sweat.

He could hear laughter in the class room at the end of the hall. He prayed it was his. Maybe his teacher would not be so bad. Maybe his teacher was the kind of guy who passed out cookies and handed out soda to those who got the right answers.

2-D. Was that it? He couldn't remember. With a heart full of hope, he glanced at the number printed in crisp black ink on a half-sheet of paper containing his schedule. No, he was 3-A. He sighed, eyeing the number on the door one last time forlornly, as if it would magically jump numbers. When it did not, he turned the corner, lingering at the water fountain to ease some of the heat, feeling the cool liquid slide between his ribs. He had not eaten. Now he was really hoping for a cookie-passing-out teacher.

"3-A," he whispered, looking at the number. Out of all the other number holders, it looked pristine and polished, the letters standing out boldly. That was never a good sign. That meant the teacher was bound to have issues, especially if they polished number holders that said where their classrooms were.

His hopes plummeted to a sixty percent chance of cookies.

His hand paused over the brass door knob. He could hear a man lecturing. Judging by the fact the only noise the students made was the occasional paper rustle, it meant that the lecture was important. His cookie hopes dropped to forty percent. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't. I'll just wait until next class, then I won't interrupt and_- unfortunately his mind was on a different connection than his body, for he had already turned the door knob.

Silence.

Icy blue eyes froze his blood, their chilling gaze reaching deep into his soul, then withdrew, as if tainted. "May I help you?" the cool owner of the eyes asked curtly.

"Um...yes. I...um uh..." God, he felt like he was going to wet himself when man of shorter stature stepped forward. This teacher made the grim reaper even appear cuddly.

The teacher took the paper he clutched in his hands, glanced over it then handed it back to him. "Yes. Sit down. Take out your notebook and a pen. Pencil is unacceptable for any work we do, unless it is your notes. Pens are to be blue or black only, and red is for grading. We use the honor system in this class," he paused, his icy stare once again on the frozen Demyx. "Why are you not at your seat?"

The blond boy stuttered an apology before making a mad dash for a seat near a red-headed senior, sliding into it with a nervous flourish. This earned a few snickers, which was immediately silenced by a cruel smile that appeared on the teacher's face.

"Listen, class. I do not repeat myself. Ever. This is the last time I will say this: I do not accept tardiness or foolishness. Each is an infraction. Tazawako you are to have detention today and tomorrow for each infraction you have caused. Welcome to Advanced Psychology."

Demyx said nothing, his face burning as he fished for his notebook and a pen. He could feel everyone's stares, and he knew that red-haired kid was totally smirking at him.

Once everything was over, he glanced at the board. In neat, slanted cursive writing was the name Mr. Zexion Souseki.

Zexion cleared his throat, arms crossed. "Now then, if there are no more _interruptions_..." Demyx slid into his seat, hoping to make himself as small as possible to shrink the possibility that those cruel eyes would fall onto him again.

His cookie hopes plummeted to negative one hundred..

-------------

"Are you Axel Kamuro?"

"Yes, I am," Axel replied perplexedly at the tiny red dragon in front of him with glasses.

"No takey backs!" the dragon shouted, slapping a paper onto his forehead then running off, cackling madly.

"HEY!" Axel shouted, but he was too tired to really give chase. He loved school and all, because that's where his social life was, but he really hated getting up early. He yawned to prove his mental point before eyeing the paper that had been so rudely given to him.

It was a list of rules for decorations for first dance of the year.

He stared.

And stared.

Wait, what?

He stared more.

There was only one name on the list. It had been scribbled and rewritten to his name.

"I am _so _not the president of the Decoration Committee with no members!" he shouted to air.

-------------

"Aw come _on_!" Axel pleaded, tugging at Roxas' arm, his eyes wide and begging.

"No," Roxas said firmly, shrugging him off. "Absolutely not."

"But no one _else _will!"

"That's the _point_."

Axel turned his pout into a frown. Usually when they were both talking to each other in italics they started shouting, and he couldn't shout at the person he wanted to join the club he had been randomly appointed. "Please Roxas? I'm begging here, and I don't ever beg! Well, unless you _want _me on my _knees_."

"You're disgusting," the blond countered crossly. "Besides, I don't see what the big deal is, don't you have like, tons of friends?" Roxas wasn't particularly fond of Axel. He barely knew him first of all, he had just randomly popped up a few months before school had ended last year, declaring teachers needed to get laid so that they'd lay off detentions.

Oh everyone had found him _so _funny.

He found him so _irritating_.

Well, it might be attributed to the fact that Axel had stolen his chocolate pudding when they first met, but still, sexual jokes were just so not funny. And all the things that happened to him, seemed so fake. Yes, he hated this guy.

Axel sighed, eyes downcast. "I know I know, you're just too cool for me huh?"

"That's not going to work on me."

Axel thought hard of another tactic. "We get free food. Pudding, cookies, cake, you name it. Every meeting."

"..."

"..."

"Count me in."

"What was that about?" Sora asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Axel flitted away.

"He just conned me into joining his club thing with free desserts, he groaned. "Why did I join?"

"Because your stomach is your brain," Sora giggled -er laughed, it wasn't manly to giggle- still bouncing.

"Shut up," his older twin grumped, picking his checkered messenger bag off the ground and dusting it off. ⌠I was totally forced!"

"Ohhh right. But it could be fun!" Sora grinned broadly, still on his donut-high from the morning. "When do you guys hafta meet?"

"After school today, in the gym."

"Cool! I'll meet you after practice and we can walk home together!"

"Uh huh..." Roxas stared off into the distance. "Maybe I'll just quit and go. I don't want to be alone with him."

"Roxas..." Sora stopped bouncing, his brows knitting together as he stared at the ground. "Don't start."

⌠Look, it's not because he's gay or bi or tri or whatever. It's because he is and he's one of the most sex-crazed guys that always hits on me. I need to save my poor ass."

Sora said nothing, his eyes still on the cement. Usually he'd be wondering how long the dark blot that indicated old gum had been there, but for once he was serious in thoughts.

"Sora?" Roxas approached his other half cautiously. "Are you there? Earth to Sooooo_ra_?"

"Huh?" The brunet blinked, his cerulean eyes still showing glimpses of the inward trouble. "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm as fine as a bovine!"

"Where the hell do you come up with these things," Roxas asked disgustedly as they started the trek to the next class.

-------------

Roxas had managed to edge himself well away from Axel, starting on a wall where he was drawing a scene of sakura blossoms in a sickening burst of pink and white chalk. "Did you talk to Sora today?"

"Well, Riku's only my best friend, and seeing as Sora tends to follow him like a puppy..."

"That's my brother you're talking about," Roxas threatened. "And did he seem any different?"

"Maybe he's in loooove," Axel grinned, looking up from the fluffy clouds that was transforming from his golden chalk stick.

"What?" Roxas jumped on the answer immediately. "Who said that? With who? Why didn't I know about this?"

Axel laughed, causing him to be grabbed by the testy blond. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"It was a suggestion. I haven't heard anything, I swear." It wasn't a complete lie, he had heard something from a certain lovestruck friend, but nothing from Sora.

Roxas let the redhead go, still tense. And a wee bit nervous. He had just assaulted the crazy sex guy. "I'd thought that he and Kairi would've gotten together by now."

"Why must it be Kairi?" Axel suggested innocently.

"What do you mean? Anyone else he hangs out with is either a _lesbian_ or taken!" he spat the word lesbian a little ferociously. It was well-known that he had gone after a certain other blond only to be shot down since she liked girls. Though, if he thought about it long enough, it rather made sense, because of all the men in her life so far had been dickwads, but still. He was shot down, so he had a right to be mad.

"Must they be girls?" Axel sighed mockingly.

Roxas rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Don't you dare fill my brother's mind with gay shit! Because he's not!"

"Chill, geeez. Down boy," Axel held up his gloved hands in surrender. "It's _my _shit you're talking about. And you've never really given him a chance to explore his sexuality."

"He doesn't _need _to." Roxas snapped.

Blue eyes locked with green ones, electricity cackling between the interaction. "He is his own person, blondie," Axel said softly, a hand settling behind Roxas onto the wall, regardless of the sakura blossoms that the blond had worked so hard on.

"He's an impressionable one. So stay away from him," Roxas said defensively, his body tense and alert. He was completely ignoring the other sensations in his stomach, focusing on the anger instead.

"Why do you think I'm so evil? I'm not the big bad wolf. I'm not going to gobble you up." Axel grinned suddenly, pinpointing Roxas fear. He could tell that the idiot was afraid that he was going to jump him or something. "Don't get me wrong, I'd be more than happy to. But I'm a guy who rather likes his prey to _consent_."

Roxas took a step backwards, his back pressing against the wall, ruining the rest of the work. He would have to spend an extra day with Axel, although he didn't recognize it until later. "Go fuck yourself."

"I can think of better things to _fuck_, dear Roxie."

"Don't call me that!" he hissed, the old flame sparking for a second before settling back into the fear that was closing in his chest.

"Fine. I can think of better things to fuck, _blondie_."

Roxas could feel Axel's hot breath, could see the ink glittering on his facial tattoos, could see the pimple that was barely hidden by his hairline. He could feel fear clasping in his own heart as it beat frantically. "Get away from me!" he cried, pushing the red-head away as hard as he could with adrenaline-pumped muscles. "Just get _away_!"

"Chill," Axel repeated from earlier, stumbling a few steps backwards. "I'm not going to rape you, you idiot."

"Yeah right! I know how **_you _**are!"

A change came over Axel. The usual smirk was replaced with a bitter smile, his face tense, eyes cold. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you know _all _about me." He picked up his discarded chalk and moved back to his wall, silent.

_Oh yeah, like I'm going to actually care. Nice try Axel, I'm not going to fall for your stupid sudden emotional crap. _Roxas thought cruelly as he glared at the destroyed artwork. Damn Axel!

"Hey guys!" a chipper voice sounded. Never before had Roxas been happy to see Sora.

Roxas booked it outta there in a second, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Sora frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Axel. "Bye Ax!" he called. When Axel didn't say anything, he rounded on his older twin, planting himself in front of him, hands on his hips. "What did you do to him Rox?!"

"I did nothing!"Roxas growled, hurt that he was immediately being accused. Sora was his brother, he should be taking his side!

"What happened to Axel then?"

"Nothing. He just tried to freaking assault me then he went nuts. Come on I want to get the hell out of here before he tries to jump me from the bushes or something."

"I kinda doubt he'd do that Rox," Sora said with a roll of his eyes, adjusting the strap to his bag.

"HEY!" a new voice called, waving frantically at the two. It was Yuffie in a beat up brown van. "Hop in! I'll give you guys a ride!"

Roxas headed for the van, but Sora hung back, shaking his head. "You go on ahead! I promised Riku I'd wait for him!"

His blond twin gave him an annoyed look, but he went in with Yuffie anyway, and they sped off with a yelp and a burst of black smoke.

In a way, Sora didn't envy Roxas for the ride. Yuffie's van's nickname was Deathtrap.

"Did you just miss your ride?" A voice asked from behind. It was a voice that always soothed him, one that he had known since childhood."Riku!" He launched himself at the boy, hugging him.

Riku held him back a little. It wasn't to be mean, it was rather to keep his emotions in check. Lately, hugs from Sora caused the silver-haired boy sensations that weren't all that appropriate.

The way back home was quiet. Riku was naturally so, but it was unlike Sora. But he didn't press the subject, knowing the brunet for most of his life, he knew that he'd come clean.

As if on cue, Sora spoke. "Hey, um, Riku?"

"Yes?" Teal eyes ran over his face in concern, trying to read what might be bothering. Knowing Sora, it was usually something like he had spilled his ice cream and wanted his, but there was no ice cream in sight, so it had to be bad.

"What do you think of Kairi?"

"...what?"

"Just...Roxas keeps telling me to go out with her."

Riku clenched his teeth, frustrated. This was the first time they were able to walk home together in ages, Roxas always was an accomplice. It was the first day of school, he wanted something else to happen. He wanted...just something new. He was a junior, and time was ticking. But they were talking about Kairi. "And-?"

"And...and..." Sora's face contorted to an anxious look. "I'm scared."

Riku managed a smile, reaching over and playfully tugging on the chocolate locks. "Of what? She won't bite."

"So you think I should?"

"No," he burst out, before putting a hand to his mouth. "I mean, you shouldn't do something because of Roxas and his stupid homophobia."

Sora eyed him. "Are you in love with her?"

"Huh? Wha- no. No I don't."

"I dunno, in manga when you say you hate someone you end up liking them. A lot."

"I don't like Kairi that way, Zo," Riku said softly, using Sora's nickname. The air suddenly became intimate. Riku didn't use Sora's childhood nickname often, and usually _odd _things happen between them. "There's someone...else."

"Someone else?" Sora repeated, a frown gracing his usually innocent face. "Well...I am too."

Rikus face blanched. Sora was in love? With someone? And it wasn't him? _What_!? "Someone..._else_?" he parroted.

"Yep," Sora said brightly, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Who?" Riku pressed.

"I'm not teeeeeeelling!" Sora sang jovially, dancing out of reach as Riku tried to grab him.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. I'm. Not." With that, he stuck out his tongue and took off down the road.

The silver-haired boy, the real athlete, easily caught him, sending them tumbling before pinning him against the grass. "Who is it?"

"I said I'm not telling," Sora said matter-of-factly, his breathing harsh.

Riku knew he was dangerously close.

His breath was mingling with Sora's.

His legs were straddling Sora's waist.

His arms were holding down Sora's.

His lips were moving down towards Sora's.

It seemed mutual.

"Riku, get off, I have homework," the brunet said softly. He sounded almost hurt.

His friend did as he was told, looking anywhere but at his victim. "Yeah, okay. See ya tomorrow."

It was oddly convenient that Sora's front yard is where they had landed.

_Like...for sex...and stuff_, Riku thought before scolding himself quickly. He didn't need his cheeks any redder from his imagination.

Notes: I'm fleshing out this story, little by little. I know you guys are probably pretty upset with me for not updating, but every chapter is getting a make over. Believe me, it'll be worth the re-reading. The new chapters will have things to do with the rewritten chapters, so I'm warning you now!

Much love my pretties.


	2. What're You Dreaming About?

Author: Anyone actually know all of the words to 'It's the End of the World As We Know It?' 

Chapter Two: What're You Dreaming About?

"Ahn…" it was a soft sound, barely escaping the blonde's lips. He writhed under the sheets, nails digging into the redhead's pale shoulders, hardly able to take the excruciating pleasure borne between their union, those smooth hands working him into an oblivion. His soft cries were replaced with twisting moans and strangled mewls, exciting his partner. '_Just a little longer_…' he thought desperately, a tingle wracking his body to signify his coming release.

"Roxas…" Axel groaned, his thrusts heavy with need and fervent desire. He drew up his strength and gave one last spurt, slumping over the smaller teen's form. His ragged breath set the boy on fire, consuming his physical being like a burning blanket.

Their lips met briefly, showing the other their weary appreciation, the joy that they were one, despite their lack of oxygen and sapping strength. One last fatal cry sounded, the final release imminent…

"Ahn…" Sora's cry startled Roxas from his wet dream, his face flushed from its intensity as his brain stuttered to come back to reality. When he realized his twin was still sleeping and had not bore witness, he relaxed.

That was, until Sora cried out again, twisting under the blankets as if they seared him. He knew all too well what was going on. The corners of his lips tightened in anger. '_It's just a phase, Sora. You'll get out of it_…' he consoled himself. '_Man, what was I doing, dreaming about_-'

"Riku…" Sora interrupted his thoughts.

'_No, Axel._' He thought crossly, slipping from his bed and kneeling next to his twin's bed. "Kairi…" he whispered softly. "Kairi…"

It was a dirty trick, and he knew it, but…he just couldn't accept it. He couldn't even consider _himself_ gay, so his twin couldn't either!

Sora quieted, so Roxas took care of his business, ridding himself of the sodden boxers and taking a nice, long hot shower.

Certain activities often invoked deep thinking, some of which that was forgotten once said activity was done. These activities normally happen in the bathroom, be it shaving one's legs, washing one's hair or ridding oneself of excrement.

Unfortunately for Roxas, he chose to shower, an activity that not only included hair washing, but body washing as well, so he got twice the amount of thought.

'_Why do I do this to him_?' he scolded himself. '_I should want to see him happy_.'

'_But seeing him happy won't be fair for you… So many times you've desired something, but could not even hope for it_.'

'_It's still not fair. Just because I can't deal with it_…'

'_Shut up. You're doing what's best for him. He'll be far happier with Kairi than Riku. Kairi's a girl first of all, and second of all, that means Sora will have an easier time in society with a wife, not some horny boyfriend. That's all Riku ever could be, a man that screws another man. I know for a fact he doesn't care for Sora like a true boyfriend would. He only covets what he can't have_.'

'_That's true. He's a playboy, Sora would get hurt. I can't have that. Sora's too delicate_.'

'_Exactly. We're doing what's best, you'll see_…'

He smiled to himself as the pipes groaned when he turned off the shower, the excess water draining at his feet. He wasn't doing wrong. Sure, he still had his doubts, but he only wanted to see his brother happy, even if that meant trampling on a few things in the process.

-------------

"Hey…." Riku greeted his redhead friend, sitting next to him on the smooth concrete wall. It had been erected to keep animals out, but being only three feet tall, it served mainly as a roost for teenagers.

"Hey…. Something wrong?" Axel added once he noticed the grim look on his teal-eyed friend.

"I can't stop dreaming about him Axel… last night…it…it's hard. I woke up… it felt so real. I thought I'd wake with him in my arms…"

"Reality has a habit to bite you in the ass." Axel said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "And if it's any help, I had a dream about The Problem."

"You had a wet dream about Roxas?"

"Get your jaw back up. So what, I once had one about you. Biggest turn off of my life." Axel shuddered, the image making itself known to his mind.

Riku had a feeling it was better humans couldn't send each other mental pictures.

"I don't see why you don't just grab Sora and tell him how you feel. At least kiss him or something…"

"Axel…" Riku said warningly, trying to stop the conversation from going where he knew it was bound to go.

"What? I'm not telling you to have sex with him or anything."

"You were thinking it." Riku accused.

"You hurt me so, having no faith in me."

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes, hopping off the wall. "I'm leaving."

"Oh come on, I'm not that unbearable." He paused, seeing the brunette exit his house, a grin lighting his face. "Ah, I see. Have fun! Make sure to change your boxers!" He slipped off the wall as Riku calmly flipped him off, heading towards the school.

He always seemed to be alone on the way there.  
-------------

'_This is why vacations suck_…' Kairi thought to herself crossly, sliding the razor down her leg once more. She had ended up at home for most of the three weeks they were away, so she had had no excuse to shave. Unfortunately, this meant her hair grew, and from years of shaving, it came back with a vengeance.

She grimaced as she saw the thick bristles wash down the drain when she rinsed off her razor. '_Yuk. I'm never going to let myself go again. What would Sora think_?'

She blinked.

'_Why do I care what Sora thinks_?' she contemplated this, lathering up her other leg to work on. '_Roxas has been pushing it lately… Is Sora really into me_?'

"Oh yuk!" she exclaimed, curly hair getting stuck between the blades within a few seconds of shaving.

'_No way he could be. Not if he knew I was this gross_…' she thought disgustedly. '_And why don't they make it so we can work two razors at a time? This is taking_ forever.'

"Hey Kairi!" Namine burst into the room, unabashed by her nudity. She had barged in on her best friend more than once, so it was old news. Kairi even had gotten used to it.

"Hey Namine…" she said vaguely still mixed up in her reverie while making sure all the hair was gone from the fleshy strip amidst the white shaving cream.

"What do you think of a cruise?"

"I haven't been on one in a while, why?"

Namine grinned, clasping her hands together. "You'll like this…"

-------------

Demyx sipped some water nervously to moisten his dry mouth. Two days into the class, and he already had a feeling his grades were slipping. It wasn't that he was bad at his work, it was just…that teacher made him so _nervous_!

Zexion passed by, his cold, calculating blue eyes glancing down at his paper to make sure he was actually doing his work. He said nothing and moved on. It was a good sign.

'_It's not fair_…' Demyx thought to himself, trying his best to not sound whiney, even in his mind voice. '_Why'd I get stuck in _this_ class? I'm not even smart. They so did not do this right… they won't let me switch out either! Not fair not fair not fair!_'

Zexion stepped onto his podium, surveying the class in their silent work. He wasn't a bad man, nor was he cruel. Simply, he was structured. He enjoyed everything fitting together snuggly and he liked people working efficiently. Perhaps he was a little harsh, but teenagers needed some discipline; he found, rather, to his distaste, that many teachers were far too lax in their classes. That was the only small amount of forgiveness he allowed his students, knowing it was hardly their fault they had no idea how to act.

He sighed inwardly, watching the oddball of the group struggle to take notes. The tulip amongst roses, Demyx he found rather irksome. The blond reminded him vaguely of himself, even if it was quite the opposite.

In the past, he had graduated early. He wasn't of genius caliber, he was smart, yes, but not -that- smart. Simply, he had nothing better to do as he was lacking in the social skills department, so during their winter and summer breaks, he had taken extra courses. This gained him enough credits to graduate early.

He remembered in college, how a professor had often picked on him. He had been so frail back then, already abused from his lack of friends. It was then he found himself taking comfort in another man. It had been a brief exchange, but he knew from that moment on, he had no interest in women.

This held true even now. And, as he watched the blond struggled, he wondered vaguely if perhaps the blond was the same as him, though he held no sexual attraction towards him. He may be a young teacher, but he wasn't _desperate_. To him, sex was a minor detail of life.

"Class…" he said in his usual crisp tone. It was soft, but it demanded attention, and attention is what it normally got. "We are having a test in two classes. I'm giving you the liberty to start your studying now, as it will be on three units. That means twenty eight chapters. Don't waste this time, or I will give you more work to do."

A slight murmur rose, but it died instantly under his wilting gaze, books falling open as the students started to desperately memorize definitions, phrases and what could be considered important details.

This was his favorite part of class. It was then he could relax and survey the room to make sure no one stepped out of line while he worked on articles that served as side payments for luxury. He was familiar with the concepts of Thoreau, (what good psychology teacher wasn't regardless of the fact it was foreign), but he found that forcing everyone on the same beat made his life easier and prepared his students for the next level. He wasn't the only one with the selfish ambition of making everyone the same, his professor had done the same to him.

Now… he fixed his eyes onto the one bad egg of the class. This little one was giving him quite a headache. He couldn't boot him from the class, regular psychology was filled and the course was required for graduation. He wasn't _evil_. He had tried to find another student to perhaps take his place, but it wasn't happening. Like all schools, groups of students stuck together going through teachers according to their level of performance. C students couldn't magically become A students.

He knew of course, if this student became worse, he'd have to go to his house to check up on him. It wasn't something he wanted to do, he found it utterly pointless. The parents were never much help.

Demyx was sweating profoundly by now. He had noticed his teacher's gaze was falling primarily on him, and it scared him. Whatever Zexion-sensei was thinking about, it couldn't be good.

Zexion realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze, knowing the effect it had on students. '_I wonder what they see_…' he thought idly, sitting back in his chair and turning his piercing eyes to the ceiling as he stroked the keys of his beloved laptop. '_Do they see nothing? Is that was scares them_?' He flicked his eyes to the shiny metal of his clipboard, reflecting his blue orbs. '_Is it an abyss of ice and snow? A point of no return_?'

That described him rather well, didn't it? He didn't do anything without reason, always calm and calculated. He had only one serious relationship and even when it went downhill he had not given up until the man had gotten a restraining order on him and finally moved to America.

He wasn't the type to get into something that wouldn't last for less than three years.

The bell ran and the students scrambled to get out of his class room, scurrying like little ants under a magnifying glass. If he had looked more into it, he would have considered himself the magnifying glass.

-------------

Riku found himself staring. For once, it was not at Sora, but instead, his twin brother. Just what was going through Roxas' mind? The blond was staring intently at Axel, who had his back to him, a strange heat across his cheeks.

He had always known the teen to be a hater of gays, but he had never seen him look at someone with such _loathing_ before. Sure, Roxas normally glowered at him as well, which confused him since he had never come out of the closet to him. It was amazing how Axel could not feel such a stare, Riku could even feel the heat coming off of it.

On cue, Axel turned, meeting the eyes of Roxas.

Immediately the blond turned his gaze elsewhere, but the damage was already wrought. Riku met Axel's gaze and gave him a bewildered smile. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next…

Axel lifted Roxas' chin to look him square in the eye, dangerously close to the blond. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked softly.

Roxas wrestled out of his grip, hissing. Axel found it hard to be afraid, with the blonde's hair a fuzzy, mussed nest and heat spreading across his flesh. "Get away from me!"

"You were the one staring. You know I'm no foreigner to men, so it was only natural I took it one way."

"You're doing something, I just know it." Roxas said through clenched teeth, the wet dream from the morning fresh in his mind. "Only you would have done that!"

Axel blinked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." That was true, he was quite confused.

"YES YOU DO! I WOULD NEVER DRE-" Roxas faltered, eyes going wide as Axel quickly put the puzzle together, stepping close.

'_Now it's getting good_…' Riku thought, wishing he had popcorn.

"Dream? Is that what you were going to say? Now Roxy baby, what kind of dream was it that'd get you so flushed?" His hand curled around the blonde's bicep, the other sliding up the other teen's back and fitting snugly against the back of his neck.

"Go away…" Roxas said feebly, backing up with no success of getting away from the redhead's grip.

"When someone stares at me, I feel like that means they want me," he murmured, bending a little so that he was near the blonde's lips. Blue eyes pleaded with his green ones, yet he was unsure of what they were pleading for. It seemed unclear if the awaiting kiss was wanted or disgustingly rejected.

Well, one never knows until one tries.

"And by the way you're trembling, I think you want me." Pleased with himself for saying something clever, he lightly brushed against the deliciously sensitive protruding skin. He kept it there as he gently kneaded his fingers into the seductively soft blond locks, wishing he could do far more. This teen was obviously inexperienced. The idea of bringing him away from that innocence excited him, sending a nice shiver down his spine as the mental images flowed.

The bell rang, signifying that it was the end of lunch. Satisfied, Axel pulled away, tapping Roxas' nose with a slender finger and leaving with Riku, who was holding in a fit of giggles, er chuckles.

'_Score one for us. One step closer to getting my own goal_…' thought the silver haired teen, turning his head once to see the Roxas staring at them with his mouth slightly open, at loss of words.

-------------

Later in the day, Zexion trudged through the halls. It was late, even teachers were home by now. He had a vague impression it was about six, but he never was one to keep track of time unless if he was being kept waiting.

'_Where are my car keys_…' it was a useless thought, as he was already shifting through his pant pockets to find them. With a jingle he pulled them out, starting to pass by the lockers.

He stopped.

What was that?

It was music.

He turned his head slightly, cocking his ear towards the sound. Yes, definitely music. It was some sort of guitar. Curiosity sparked, like a wraith he shifted through the lockers, his steps making but the tiniest hint of noise, his breath almost nonexistent so as to not alert the new find.

Zexion could count how many times he had been truly surprised on one hand.

This was one of those times. His least attentive student sat on the ground, a model of guitar he had never seen before cradled against the blond teen's form, his hands working the instrument expertly as his voice cooed lyrics that were more than likely his own, the dying light sparkling across his cheeks.

That wasn't what surprised him.

No, what surprised him was the fact he actually _cared_. He found a strange stir in his chest, in what he assumed would be his withered heart. He may be only in his mid twenties, but he felt so much older. Staring at this youth…

He wanted it.

He wanted to capture this youth. Keep it. He wanted it body and soul, to consume it and let it consume him. Fear gripped him. The sudden passion he felt could kill someone, it was so overwhelming. He felt a sting in his eyes and he realized he had invoked tears.

Mechanically he buried his new feelings, freezing them into place so they could be taken out one by one, analyzed and torn apart later.

Without a word he turned, leaving the boy to his musical reverie, knowing well that Demyx was in his own world and probably didn't even realize how late it was.

'_Tears_…' he thought as he slid into the leather interior of his car, wiping the salty liquid away with the tips of his fingers and staring at the clear fluid. '_It looks like water, but I haven't seen them in over a decade. Why did they appear? Because I never was an innocent youth? Am I….jealous_?' Humorous, yes, but not improbable. '_Do I wish to be him? To be so young… I want to be him, to feel the way he does. So much passion invoked… but what a stupid thought. Teachers are strictly for education_.'

It was a small condolence, after all, he had several degrees in the human mind and when his mind wanted something, it did anything to get it.

Author: I rather like Zexion's parts more than anyone else thus far. Sorry if anyone gets confused, I'm not good at switching around with characters, so bear with me until I get a feel for it.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Reviews make the Morbidvoid go 'round!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Of Breasts, Skittle Kisses and Demyx's

Author: bit longer than the others, I worked on keeping the plot moving. Unfortunately, I feel as if my writing is a little too stiff. I need to work on that… 

Chapter Three: Of Breasts, Skittle Kisses and Demyx's Abused Bum

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi's voice crackled over the phone. "You sound upset."

"It's nothing…" Sora mumbled, glancing at the clock. It was nine thirty. He had been mulling about Riku for over an hour and a half, his thoughts running around in circles until he couldn't take it anymore. Afraid for his sanity, he had called one of the few people he could talk to, Kairi.

"Do you want me to come over?"

He paused, imagining Roxas' reaction to a girl coming over so late. It would hopefully shut him up for the next week. "Yeah." He didn't mean for his tone to be so hoarse, almost cracking. He needed water desperately.

"I'll be right there!" A click and the girl was gone.

Listlessly he put down the phone, stretching. Being in the same position for a while was one way to guarantee back problems.

'_Roxas… I'm always thinking about his reaction_…' he thought, a frown gracing his lips. His eyes wandered over the contours of the ceiling, familiar to his thought process. '_It's like I live for him_…'

Speaking of the devil, the blonde walked through the door, toweling off his hair. "You know what really pisses me off?" he growled, throwing the towel into the laundry bin.

"Axel," Sora said warily having been through the tirade before.

"Exactly!" Roxas snarled. "Can you believe what he did today? I should kill him for kissing me! That dirty bastard-"

"Oh come off it," Kairi said from the door, sliding her way into the room. "You know you liked it."

"LIKE IT?" Roxas exploded. Sora mentally counted to three. Why did Kairi have to make things worse? "HOW _DARE_ YOU INSINUATE I WOULD LIKE SOME DISEASE-RIDDEN RED-"

"I'm also a redhead. And don't yell," she said calmly, pushing on his shoulders so he flung out the door. "we're having a talk."

A silence fell over them. Roxas cocked an eyebrow then shrugged. "Fine, if that's what you two want…" The brow dropped then raised again towards his brother before he stalked off.

Kairi rolled her eyes, sitting down next to the boy who's blue eyes looked pained and slightly irritated. "So what's up?"

"Well…" the brunette began, shifting a little. "I think… I'm…um…"

"You're?" Kairi prompted after seconds of silence.

Sora stared at his friend and before he could think, he just blurted out the one word that would disgrace him in front of his brother but also may gain him the love of his life. "Gay."

"Gay, as in gee-ay-wai?" Her right eyebrow soared.

"IS there any other?" Sora snapped, embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry," she smiled at him sheepishly. "Just making sure. So what, it's not like you're diseased."

"But Roxas-"

"Can shove it up his pooper," she finished with a wry grin. "Who's the lucky man?"

Her only response was a blush red enough to make strawberries jealous.

She hmmed for a second, the gears in her mind churning. "It's Riku, huh?"

"It's that obvious?" Sora was too tired to be shocked.

"I just figured, he's the only one you'd go for, I know Axel's not your type." She watched his expression for a second then sighed. "That's not what's bothering you?"

"No…" he was glad for once that Kairi could read him so well. It kept him from saying too much. "I… I'm afraid, Kairi. Roxas will hate me. But also…" he hesitated, immense emotion welling in his chest. He swallowed, and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me," Kairi pressed, leaning forward to look her friend in the eye. "I won't tell anyone."

"I know…but…it's just… stupid," he muttered.

"Stupid or not, I wanna know!"

"Alright…" he sucked in a breath then let it out with a _whoosh_. "What if I make a mistake? Roxas won't speak to me, and I would be doomed forever. What if I just think I'm gay Kai? What if I'm really not?"

"Well there's one way to find out…" Kairi said, a plan already in forming in her mind to get her two friends together. She just had to get Sora over his initial doubts first.

"What?" Sora asked eagerly, straightening up a bit.

"Here…" She leaned forward, grabbed his hand and lay the palm upon her left breast. Sora stuttered, but after the initial shock, not much else happened. "Well?"

"Um… nothing." He admitted. "It just… feels like a water balloon, but with flesh."

"Squish it a little." Once Sora commenced the action, she grinned. "No stimulation whatsoever?"

Sora shook his head, wishing he could get his hand back. He felt fairly uncomfortable. Kairi apparently wanted to make things worse for him, so she took his other hand, making it so he was holding both of her breasts. Yet, other than the discomfort of the positioning, nothing else stirred. He was pretty sure that other men would have had a least a twang of something.

"Whoa-"

Both turned to see Roxas staring, his hand still on the doorknob, his eyes on the placement of Sora's hands. "Am… am I interrupting something?" He took a step back, the door closing a few inches with the movement.

Sora quickly jerked his hands away, flushing even more brilliantly at being caught. "N-no, I just….we…um…"

"Well, I'll just…leave you at it… um, call me when you're done, I need to brush my teeth." The blond twin quickly shut the door, a smirk on his face.

"Well at least he won't think you're gay for a while," Kairi put in, adjusting her bra.

"So this means I really am gay?" Sora asked glumly.

"Yep!" Kairi beamed, flicking his forehead. "Aren't you glad? That means you can go ahead with your feelings."

"Whopee…"

-------------

Sora sighed dreamily in class, his breath causing eraser stubble to roll off the desk. He was now in love with this class for one reason, and one reason only: he sat by the window that overlooked the field. And who had P.E.? Riku did.

Last night, he had finally come to terms with himself with a little help from Kairi. He liked his best friend. There was no way to deny it. All the symptoms were there, when he was around the silver-haired teen things happened. When those teal eyes locked onto him, his heart quickened, when his friend smiled he felt his palms sweat. It was sheer agony, he wanted nothing more than to hug his friend tightly and not let go, to feel his hair between his fingers, to feel those hands against his back, holding him, touching him, those lips kissing him, kissi-

His face blanched as Riku looked straight at him. A roar came to his ears as his friend smiled, winking before sending out a nice kick to the soccer ball, sending it flying. He took off after it, turning back once to grin again.

'_Oh no…oh no oh no oh no oh no…he _has_ to know. He has to. Why else would he smile at me like that? God, no, please don't have him confront me! What do I say? What do I do? Oh no, what will Roxas say? He can't know… he'll murder me…oh no…_'

He his head on the desk, using the sharp pain to balance out his thoughts. He stole a glance at the window again, glad to see that Riku was paying him no mind. He breathed a sigh of relief, putting his head into his hand so that he could look like he was paying attention though he was elsewhere. '_I need to calm down. Riku can't know anything yet, I didn't even know about it. What do I do about this though? Maybe I should ask Axel_…' his smiled a little. '_I like that idea_…'

Unlike Roxas, he rather liked the perverted redhead. Even if sometimes he could be really disgusting, he was funny, and often gave good advice. A lot of couples were formed due to Axel, the school's Cupid. It helped that Axel was also one of Riku's best friends, so he might provide a bit of insight into the mind of Riku.

He glanced at the clock. Another thirty minutes till recess. Never before had half an hour seemed so long. When the red hand finally clicked into place for the very last second, an eternity in Sora's eyes, the bell rang. His things already packed, he dashed for the door.

However, Shitagawa-sensei had other plans. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as the other students filed out.

"Yes," Sora tried his best to not sound as irritated as he felt. Axel was hard to come by once someone else latched onto him.

"Are you sure? Your work today was worse than usual and-"

"I'm fine sensei!" They stared at each other, both in mild shock. Sora never snapped. "I-I mean, I really am fine. I thank you for caring, but I have to make up a test," he bowed humbly, eyes on the floor.

Shitagawa-sensei didn't return it. Concern and shock still mingled across his face in a precarious dance. "You may go."

"Thank you."

Two minutes had passed. Just enough time to hope that maybe Axel wasn't taken just yet. He dashed around the corner, skidding to a halt as he nearly ran into the love of his life. "Ah…Riku…have you um, seen Axel?"

"Zex is murdering him," Riku said with an offhanded shrug. Inwardly, he was annoyed. Sora wanting to see Axel? Why? Was he right? Did this confirm his suspicion that his friend was in love with the redhead?

"What'd he do this time?"

"Thumbtacks."

"Ouch."

"On another student."

"Which?"

"Some new kid."

"We have a new kid?"

"Apparently. Demyx something-or-other."

"Huh," it was a noise of thoughtful contemplation. "Well I'll see ya later, bye!" He dashed off again.

Room 3-A wasn't too far. But it was far enough that by the time he got there he was breathing hard and had to stop at the nearby water fountain. He took out a package of skittles, chewing a mouthful before continuing. He desperately needed the sugar, the lack of sleep from the night before was killing him.

Unfortunately, it seemed the dreaded teacher wasn't done with his slaughter.

"Why you're in this class is beyond me-"

"You don't give me enough credit-"

"Shut up. Now, seeing as detention doesn't work-"

"Yeah yeah, what're you gonna do? House call? Good luck, my parents aren't home most of the time."

"I can see why." A cold silence followed. Sora unconsciously popped more skittles into his mouth, debating on intruding or not. By the sound of things, this teacher was at the end of patience, and Axel still wasn't getting it.

"Well if you'll excuse me-"

"I never said you could go."

"You hold no power over me. Besides, I got a hot date, I'm sure you won't stop me." The door opened and Axel sauntered out, draping an arm across the dumbstruck shoulders of Sora.

Zexion's eyes narrowed, his already thin patience the consistency of sewing thread. "Don't bother showing up for my class next time, if you will."

"Ha, like I would." A smile broke out across the annoyed features. "Are those skittles?" Before either teacher or 'hot date' could react, Axel had penetrated the boy's lips, taking some of the candy that had yet to be finished. "Lemon, my favorite." he announced.

"Get out of here," Zexion's frown was that of disgust, already backing up into his work hole.

"It's been fun!" The redhead yelled as he pushed Sora away, waving comically. No answer.

"Thanks for the interruption," Axel said cheerfully, pinching the bewildered Sora's cheek. "The candy was a bonus."

"Axel-senpai…just kissed me." He said dazedly.

"Don't get all mushy on me."

"You stole my first man kiss." Sora pouted, crossing his arms as the realization floated above his head.

"Well I had to prove to that asshole that I wasn't lying."

"But you were-"

"That's hardly the point." Axel flexed his fingers, cracking them consecutively. A habit Roxas despised. "You want something?"

"Why-"

"That's the only time people seek me out. So who is it?"

Sora frowned. He wanted to protest that he wasn't like the others, only using Axel for his own gain, but it was the truth. But, why was Axel so bitter all of a sudden? He was normally had a devil-may-care attitude.

_"Good luck, my parents aren't home most of the time." _

"I can see why."

The comment had struck home. "I just wanted to hang out," Sora said, giving him the best smile he could muster. "Skittles?"

Axel accepted the candy, but he wasn't buying the brunette's reason. "All right. Let's hang out. Who do you have for second period?"

"Um… Mori-sensei."

"Good, her class is boring. Let's ditch."

Sora stared at him, mouth slightly open. He had never skipped in his entire life. He couldn't start now, not with his grades so high…

"Unless you don't like my company… or are too afraid to miss just one period."

Anger rose in his chest. He'd prove this guy wrong! He wasn't someone who used other people or chickened out! "Okay," the word tumbled out. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Axel smirked, and it was only then Sora realized how highly attractive he was. '_He and Riku… the lady killers of the school_…' he thought, putting a hand over his heart to stop its rapid pumping. He wasn't sure if it was from the thought of doing something wrong, or from the hormones.

Well, it didn't matter one way or another, because five minutes later they were headed down the road, the school bell ringing in the distance. "Do you have somewhere special you want to go, or is it fine if I lead?" Sora simply stared at him blankly. "I'll lead." he said confirmed.

"How often do you do this?" Sora asked curiously to break the silence that had spread around them.

"Whenever I just can't take school. Riku sometimes comes along too, probably to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Like…?"

Axel stuck out his tongue. It took Sora a second to realize it was pierced, a green and red striped ball placed in the middle-front of the muscle. "I got sick off of it, the guy who did it wasn't the cleanest fellow. Riku thinks I coulda died. Remember that time he was missing for a week? You guys didn't know me then. He was cooped up at my house because I didn't want to stay home so he had to force me to sleep and drink and eat. My parents…" He paused, a thoughtful look coming across his face. "I think they were in New Zealand at the time."

"That's….awful…" He had no idea what else to say. Sure, he felt a sting of jealousy, knowing that he and Riku were close, but at the same time guilt for it. Riku was a good friend to anyone close to him, so his jealousy was stupid. He also felt guilt for not knowing, as if he should somehow know all about his new friend. How could he not have known about his parents either?

He cursed Zexion to all seven hells, knowing how much that had hurt his fellow teen with that comment.

"How much money you got on you?" Axel demanded. It was an obvious subject change.

"Fifteen hundred yen…" Sora said hesitantly.

"Hungry?"

"I try to avoid cafeteria food at all costs."

"Good," Axel gave him a pleased smile. It instantly warmed him. No wonder Riku was friends with him!

They sat down at a single booth in Mc Donalds, ordering two double cheese burgers, a large fry and a large coke. Axel took a sip from the single straw, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Sora hesitantly sipped after him, wondering how this must look. Not only was good manners interfering with his actions, but the prejudice from Roxas was biting him in the bum. Luckily, few others were around.

"So really, what's up?" Axel asked, eyes slowly fixating themselves onto the cerulean orbs before him as he chewed a fry.

"Well…" Sora paused awkwardly, swallowing the soda as proper etiquette dictated. "Riku…."

"You like him?" the redhead prompted.

"Y-yeah. But… Roxas-"

"Hates malexmale relationships."

"Um right…exactly. And Riku doesn't seem into that kind of stuff either," he said, glad to finally be able to spill his secret. "We've been friends forever, and he's never once indicated that he likes guys. And not only that, I'm totally not his type. He always went out with talented girls, and they always looked like models, and I don't have blond hair, and they always had a little temper too and-"

Axel raised a hand to stop him and he abruptly cut off. "Hold the flow, that's too much information at once. All right, so you like your best friend. You don't know if he likes guys or not, but I can solve that once and for all. Anyway, I don't think Riku really cares about your hair color, and you're stick thin anyway. Worrying about his type is stupid, so quit that."

"You know if Riku is gay or not?" Sora's hopes soared.

Axel sighed, knowing that was all Sora had really fixated on. "Let's just say he won't shut up about a certain brunette."

"He likes someone?" the crestfallen tone twisted Axel's heart.

"You, idiot."

"He really _really_ does like me?"

"For the last time, yes. No more questions about that then. What are you going to do about it?" the redhead leaned forward, his fingers interlocking in the epitome of a pleased scholar.

"I…don't know…"

The terrific smirk from earlier appeared. "I've an idea…I'm kidnapping you."

-------------

Zexion rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the throbbing headache to no avail. That kid… no matter what he did, he found himself undeniably angry at him, as if something automatically triggered this. He didn't believe in reincarnation, but if he had, he'd think they were bitter enemies on a battlefield.

An annoying thought was lodged in his head. He was only angry because Axel had messed with his new target, it said. That severely pissed him off, as he didn't want to think he might want a relationship now, after so many years.

Yet the thought stayed and grew, gnawing at him all day until he accepted it when the final bell rang. He waited for the noise of the school to die down before packing his own things. Normally, he'd stay late, working on an article for side cash, but he just couldn't bear the thought of staying in the classroom for much longer.

All in all, he wanted a drink.

He opened the door, making his way noiselessly through the halls. It was brighter than he was used to when going home, but just as silent. It took but twenty minutes for everyone to hightail it out when there was no meetings.

It was Friday, and he was glad for it. He could hit the store for some nice liquor, he normally avoided bars since the tenders were always chatty. However, just as he passed the locker rooms, he heard the music. The same, passionate music, vibrating into his soul.

He sighed, knowing his heart wouldn't allow him to simply walk by.

He went to the site of Demyx, watching him momentarily. He was plucking the strings with a frown, tuning the guitar by ear. Zexion vaguely wondered where he kept the instrument, but knowing they were amidst the locker room, it was a stupid question.

"Do you need a ride?"

Demyx snapped his head up, startled. "s-sensei…" he stuttered. He was already in hot water with his teacher. He was afraid to deny him anything. "Y-yes sir…"

The psychology teacher extended a hand and for the first time the blond realized it was gloved in leather. He took it hesitantly, standing up and strapping the sitar to his back. He was nearly a head taller than the teacher, yet he felt as if it was the other way around when those eyes met his. It created a strange, primal urge in his chest to prove that he was the dominate male even if it was far from it.

"How old are you?"

The question caught him by surprise. Hesitantly, he answered, "seventeen, turning eighteen in a couple of months."

A noise from the back of his teacher's throat was made, showing interest, but not enough to continue on about it.

"About today…" Demyx began hesitantly. "It didn't hurt that much."

Zexion shook his head, not bothering to glance back at him as he made his way to the car. "No, letting children slide by means they will continually test your limits until they get into serious trouble."

"With all due respect sensei, we're not children."

There was a pause as Zexion's fingers rested beneath the car door handle. "If you say so." He opened it, getting in and unlocking the other side. Demyx carefully placed his instrument in the extremely crowded back seat, slamming the door.

"What are you doing tonight or this weekend in general?" The older male continued conversationally, knowing inwardly what he was getting at. He could see the confused look on his pupil, and it gave him a cool sense of pleasure.

"Um…nothing. I'm still new here, so I don't have any friends."

Zexion tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he came to a stop. "I see. So nothing tonight?"

"No sir."

"I would like to make things up to you, Demyx." he pronounced his name carefully, his eyes sliding over towards the blond.

His victim stared at him, gripping the seat. "It's okay sensei, I'm over it, totally, you don't have to-"

"It's my pleasure. Will anyone miss you from home?"

"I live by myself." It was true, his mom visited him from time to time. Like the first day of school.

"I see." A slow smile crept upon his face. "Have you ever been to a bar?"

Author: wheee

(Axel: why the hell does she keep butchering my line?  
Author: because it's fun!)

oh, and Weasley, I like your idea, so I'm going to add it in. Don't worry, lots of nice-nice will happen ; )

**I do love you guys!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Axel and Sora Sittin' In a Tree

Author: Thank you all for the support! I hadn't expected it to be so fast! 

_Dedicated to Metal Chocobo for almost being number fifteen._

_Also dedicated to Beatrisu, Rukia-sama, s, Notorious George Weasely (lover of butt-sex), sadlostsoul, Faina, Rockr4life and Nobody. I love you ALL so damn much I could cry. (I think my contact just fell out now)_

Chapter Four: Axel and Sora Sittin' In a Tree

Strange thoughts were running through Demyx's head. Not only was a man in front of him sipping a drink, while his own hand curled around some sort of alcoholic beverage (Zexion had ordered it for him), but the man was his teacher. His _teacher_.

He knew very well this man was his cold-hearted, probably over-worked teacher, but for some reason, his genitals didn't want to cooperate. They told him that this man was an extremely attractive specimen who was still quite young, twenty-four to be exact as Zexion had revealed. His brain told him barely seven years apart wasn't something he should go for. His testicles told him that age didn't matter as the sex would pry be better anyway.

Not that he was thinking about sex.

He was thinking about those eyes that bore into his mind, the ones that calculated him, analyzing until they knew every inch of his soul. Those eyes also held something he couldn't place, but he figured it was very close to sadness. And was that lust lingering behind that?

As a distraction, he sipped some of his alcohol. It wasn't bad, and it definitely wasn't strong. It was apple-flavored, and it only caused a slight spinning sensation in the front of his head after two glasses. Not enough to mess with his senses.

"Am I truly that frightening?" Zexion asked, breaking the devious silence.

"What makes you say that?" Demyx answered carefully, brushing his eerie thoughts into the back of his mind for another time.

"Your body language," came the simple reply. "Your pupils are slightly dilated, your hand is clenched on your glass, both feet are on the floor while your legs are tense, and your shoulders are back. You look as if you're about to run away any moment."

The student blinked, registering what he had been told. Of course, he had forgotten that this particular teacher was in the psychology department, thus he was excellent at reading people. He forced himself to relax, flushing. "I'm nervous. You always acted like you hated me, plus we're in a bar, where illegally I'm not allowed."

A low, rather hollow, chuckle rose from the silver-haired man's chest. "If I hated you, why would you be here?"

"I was going to ask you that…" The blond said warily. He swallowed to keep his mouth from drying out, and it didn't help his palms were beginning to sweat.

"I just wanted some company."

"I'm sure you could do better than me," he remarked dryly.

"Not really. I'm a decade younger than most of the staff. I have no friends, and I don't know many acquaintances. I'm just using you."

"Why not?"

Zexion's eyes flashed for a second, and Demyx instantly regretted the comment. He didn't want to anger his sensei any further, so he quickly asked for another drink to switch the subject.

"Take it easy, we have all night…" Zexion warned as he downed the glass. "I don't want you drunk within the first hour."

-------------

"Axel, I don't see how us being here will get Riku to me…" Sora said doubtfully, sliding back into his slightly dusty chair. They were in a warehouse, abandoned but taken care of. Low lighting illuminated the place, casting odd shadows so it was rather creepy, and a thin layer of dust fluttered over most of the furniture, which consisted of several beanbag chairs of mismatched design and colors, along with a loveseat of a horrid pattern and a torn leather sofa.

Sora found it appealing as the furniture at home consisted of bright colors and bold patterns of matching origin, for his mother claimed it cheered moody teenagers according to Dr. Marluxia; a 'doctor' that published 'help' books with his face on the cover in a flashy grin.

"He'll come to your rescue. More than likely, he will think I'm trying to get into your pants. Knowing how much he cares, he'll put a stop to that as soon as he can."

"What if Roxas finds out and comes with him?"

"Well I'll try to get into _his_ pants."

Sora mulled over that, his bright blue eyes clouded with uncertainty. "He already hates you…"

"So? I'm used to it. I'm one of those love me or hate me kind of guys."

Sora accepted that, fiddling with some loose stuffing. "Why are you helping me?" he asked finally.

"I got my best bud's back," he jostled the cinnamon locks, causing the boy to squirm. "And it might have a thing or two of selfish ambition."

"Roxas?"

"Who else?"

"But he-"

"I'm attracted to what I can't have," Axel retorted with a smirk. "Do you not like the idea?"

"Well…um…" Sora shifted uncomfortably. To say only he liked men was one thing, but gay _twins_? He could imagine the look of horror upon his mother's face.

"I'm only joking," the redhead quickly dismissed, waving his hand for emphasis. "Don't worry about it. The question is, why have you waited so long to do something about this?"

Bright pigment arose in his cheeks once again, making Axel wonder if it was possible Sora was part fruit. "It's too embarrassing."

"C'mon, I'm not the gossiper of school."

"I…" He shifted, biting his lip. "I've been waiting…because well… I don't…" He trailed off, brows knitted together.

"Because…?"

"I don't know how to kiss…" He finished hesitantly. "Please don't laugh!"

"Is that all? That's easy…"

"For you maybe. I've only kissed a girl, and it was once."

"So? I could teach you."

"Isn't it late? Riku could be on his way…"

"Don't you want to know how before he comes barging in here? You could make such a dramatic scene, embracing him, confessing your love, then ending it with a passionate kiss!"

Sora flushed even deeper, if possible, as the fantasy played before his eyes. He was embarrassed that they were talking about him, but he was also mildly intrigued. "How would you teach me?"

-------------

Riku paced in front of the school gym where he normally met Sora and Axel, a frown etched upon his lips. They were twenty minutes late and he really didn't want to believe the piece of news that Cloud Strife had given him. Strife said that he had seen them skip fourth period together, and they had never come back.

'_So I was right. He is in love with Axel…Dammit._' He crossed his arms as the mental picture flashed, irritated that it could happen. '_And Axel will gladly jump anything that shows even remote interest. Maybe that is what's going on now_-' he quickly stopped that chain of thought, scolding himself. Sora wasn't that easy and Axel wouldn't backstab him, after all, he was the only real friend the redhead had. And in all the years he'd known Sora, the boy had barely kissed a girl! Nor shown any sign of loving a guy… the reason why Riku was still hiding in the 'closet.'

Another ten minutes passed and he just couldn't take it anymore. Shouldering his pack, he went to the Mc Donald's that he knew Axel enjoyed. To his annoyance, the pair weren't there as he had hoped. However, Larxene was.

"Hey," he greeted her, bending over her table.

"Hey…" she raised her blond brows, obviously knowing something was up. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Axel?"

"You should know by now he's in the warehouse. He brought some kid. Sheesh Riku, I'd think you would at least remember Axel's favorite spots."

"I was just asking…" he mumbled, backing off. Larxene always had a habit of making him feel bad. She was a heavy smoker who didn't believe in drinking, so he didn't enjoy her company often.

He bought a small fry and coke to have on the way to the hideout. It was about ten minutes away, so it provided plenty of time for him to have his snack. He had skipped lunch in favor of going to the library, so he was ravenous. By the time he had finished it, he wished he had gotten a double cheeseburger as well.

A quick surveillance of the warehouse showed that indeed someone was home. The lamps were on, and there were scuff marks in the entryway, as was normal. However, what he wasn't prepared for was the picture that lay before him: the love of his life sitting on his best friend's lap, their lips locked in a fervent embrace.

"**_AXEL_**!"

Author: well, I think I've been shown that indeed, I do have readers, faithful ones and definitely people I enjoy. I apologize for being a day late, I hadn't checked my mail yesterday due to Star Ocean addiction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

p.s. yes, it's a little short. Wanna motivate me to make it longer : P


	5. The Almost Ass Grope

Author: Thanks a lot Metal Chocobo and Beatrisu for pointing out that I had some typos! It helps for other readers : ) 

Thanks to everyone!!! I think listing is against the rules, so I'm not going to jeopardize anything : P

_This is dedicated to Muffin Land by Arimasen. I love muffins. Also to my overlord 8-bit Mind._

Chapter Five: The Almost Ass Grope

Roxas tapped his fingers on the counter angrily, failing to keep calm at the girl on the other line of the phone. "Kairi. Where. Is. He?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not telling!" she answered back in a sing-song voice, completely ignoring his anger.

"KAIRI TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" he exploded.

"Nope. Did anyone ever tell you you're in dire need of anger management?"

"Kairi…" his voice grew dangerously soft. "Tell me where he is before I strangle you with a cordless phone."

"Impossible!" she sang back in the same tone. "Why ask me? Why not ask your gay lover?" She hung up, knowing that it'd just escalate into something worse if she continued to agonize him. With a giggle, she dialed Namine's number. Operation: Get Guys Together was going all according to plan!

-------------

Sora flailed in Axel's lap, accomplishing a magnificent dive to the pavement which contributed to a sore bum. "Riku! Please…it's not…"

Riku completely ignored him, brushing him aside and lifting Axel's shirt, eyes blazing. "What the hell?! First of all, I told you specifically you're NOT TO MESS WITH SORA! Second, what the fuck do you think you're accomplishing? Getting me jealous? Pissing me off? Well I hope you're happy, BOTH are in motion. Freaking christ, I thought I could trust you! All we've been through together, the stupid parties, that guy who tried to kill you, th-"

"You can just go on ranting or I can explain," Axel said, calmly cutting him off and wriggling out of his grip at the same time.

Riku sucked in air through his nostrils then blew it out forcefully, relieving some of his anger. "Fine." He said tightly.

"Go on Sora, tell him," the redhead said cheerfully, pushing the abashed teen towards his love.

"Wha- I… I… I… Riku….I ahm…"

Riku's narrowed eyes softened a little, a brow quirking up to show slight amusement. He didn't want to lose his temper to Sora, he loved the boy too much for that. "Yes, Sora?"

The teen was terrified. Like a deer caught in headlights, he just stared at Riku, his face slowly turning crimson. That was, until Axel started making hand motions that could only be interpreted as "KISS HIM ALREADY!"

"Axel…was…teaching me…" he began hesitantly.

"How to kiss?" Riku asked doubtfully . "Why?"

"Well um….it's my fault. I…I… I wanted to learn." He stopped awkwardly.

"Because…?" Riku prompted quickly.

Sora stared at him wide-eyed. Another glance at Axel gave him encouragement however, and he leaned forward, grasping Riku's shoulders. "Because I-" he blushed, leaning forward. However, he was so nervous, he couldn't complete his task, and just stood there in that position, blood racing through his ears.

Riku felt a warm sensation settle somewhere in his stomach. It was probably caused by the fact his heart was pounding a hundred times more than usual, making his entire being warmer in general. His brain quite calmly was telling him that he should pull back and demand what was going on with his friend. This wasn't normal, and he wasn't about to easily forgive the whole Axel incident. But the rest of him threw caution to the wind.

He finished the distance between them, kissing his best friend.

Sora instantly melted. It was better than anything he had dreamed. It was better than cake and ice cream, even better than the euphoria brought by Christmas, yet it was all of it at the same time. It felt right, and he knew right then and there, he was gay. There was no way he could get around it.

His hands slid towards his friend's neck as they were pushed up when Riku slid his arms down, encircling Sora's tiny waist. Riku was definitely more experienced than Sora when it came to this sort of thing, so he easily led the kiss, his eyes closed in a lazy happiness, lips moving languidly. It wasn't a kiss from the movies, he wasn't going to thrust his tongue into the boy right away. He slowly ended the moment, eyes opening to meet with cerulean.

It didn't matter that it wasn't the cinema, neither was disappointed.

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered. "I just didn't want to be bad."

Riku grinned, feeling oddly calm and peaceful inside as if something had been lifted from his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I'd just appreciate it if you'd kiss only me from now on."

"Deal," Sora said with a smile, feeling himself slowly come back to earth. .

"That goes for you too, Axel," Riku said, turning his attention to his other best friend. "Sora is off limits!"

"I know," the redhead replied with a smirk. "I saw it. I had been hoping for more action, though."

Sora turned red while Riku shook his head. "Not in front of you, you damn perv."

"Hey, I wasn't the one groping his ass."

"I was not!" Riku said defensively, letting Sora out of his grasp sheepishly.

"I'm sure…" the smirk did not cease.

Sora rubbed his cheeks to hide his blush, staring at the floor. A warm haze was settling around his stomach, yet he couldn't grasp it, he was still coming out of shock. "Riku…" he murmured.

"Yes?" The new lover turned towards his now boyfriend, taking him in as only new love could do.

"You did just kiss me, right?"

Riku chuckled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "There's more where that came from, believe me."

"Oh!" there was no mistaking the pink this time, but it was a pleased sort of pink.

"Now that you two are all lovey-dovey, I think it's time you get outta here…" Axel said, glancing at his watch.

"Why?" Sora asked, as Riku raised a brow.

"I believe we'll be expecting a certain blond, and I'm sure if he sees the two of you now…"

"_ooh_…"

Riku encased the olive hand with his pale one, tugging lightly towards the exit. "C'mon… I have an idea…" he said just as an "**_AXEL_**!" sounded from outside.

"It seems everyone's calling my name…" The redhead said with a mock sigh. "And so violently too."

"We'll take the back…" Riku said, turning around and pulling Sora with him. "Good luck!"

Axel just grinned, turning as the front door was nearly blown off its hinges.

"Where is my brother!?" came a ferocious demand, even more deadlier without the yell.

-------------

Demyx felt an odd sensation in the back of his head. Zexion kindly had ordered him a burger so that the alcohol would lessen a little, but it didn't stop the buzz. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he was however starting to think he liked his teacher once he had loosened up a little. The man was relaxed in his chair, his two glasses of something-or-another (it was all the same to him) neatly placed together, the left over ice pooling at the bottom of the perspiring glass.

"So why psychology?" he asked while one hand rubbed his temple. "If you were some genius, shouldn't you be doing rocket science or something?"

"I'm not a genius," Zexion answered, his brow at ease for once. Since both had something that marred the senses, he didn't mind talking about himself. "I just had nothing else to do. I was one of those teenagers that no one seemed to like for some reason or another, so friends weren't common for me. When I was a freshman the only person I considered a friend backstabbed me, so I just studied as hard as I could, took summer classes, and ended up in college while other people were seniors…." he lapsed into silence, closing his eyes as tidbits of memories flashed before him.

"What'd this person do?" Demyx asked curiously, forgetting that it was probably something best left alone.

Zexion turned his eyes on him, his heart pounding. There were two things he could do. Tell the truth, which would expose the fact he was into men, or lie. He weighed the possibilities. Telling the truth would get Demyx closer to him, or it could push him away. The other was a little too much of an easy way out for him, and he enjoyed complicating things. So if Demyx ended up not being gay at all, he still would have the challenge of changing that.

"He took what was mine…" he answered finally, startling the blond who thought he wasn't going to answer. "I was going out with this guy, a junior, his name was Vexen. The person who called himself my friend, Laxaeus, provoke him into cheating on me with him. I found out about it, of course, and from then on no one ever approached me in the name of friendship," he paused, a smug grin on his face. "More than likely because of the damage that ensued afterward. No one ever could pinpoint it as me."

"Well that's a stupid reason to avoid human contact…" Demyx said bluntly.

For the second time with Demyx, Zexion was surprised. He hadn't expected _that_. "Pardon?"

"Well people get cheated on all the time. They get over it and go out with other people. And they all still have friends."

"It wasn't me who withdrew from the world," he retorted back stubbornly.

"Maybe it was your pessimistic outlook that scared most people away…" Demyx said thoughtfully, not meaning for it to be a come-back. "You know, people can be reading into the energy you put out and all that."

" 'All that' is nonsense." Zexion stated. "Yes, people can react differently to other people, but auras and other supernatural things do not exist, people don't avoid you because of something they 'feel.' "

"Says the pessimist who was avoided," Demyx lightly teased with a smirk.

Zexion chuckled lowly. He was enjoying this considerably. Not too many people spoke to him, and none ever engaged in witty banter. He wanted it to last.

But it didn't. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was well past midnight.

"It's time to go home…" he said just as his blond companion yawned. He paid his tab, leaving a hefty tip as he did to those that didn't intrude in his conversations, driving Demyx home.

He eyed the light blue house, yellow in the street light. It wasn't poverty, but it wasn't a mansion either. He found himself liking it; it was very practical and in the middle-class region with three windows visible from the front, one a bay with sea-green curtains, along with a crisply cut yard that had a few flowers here and there and a plastic penguin. He didn't care for the penguin, but he had to admit, it was rather cute.

"I can write a note to your parents if need be," he said as Demyx stared at his own house, hand resting on the car door handle.

"No, they'll be glad I was out for once…" the blond said vaguely, slowly pulling on the silver handle so the door opened. "I wouldn't mind going out with you again…" he said hesitantly, his voice a little stronger.

"Oh?" Zexion's lips tugged into a suppressed smile. "I wouldn't mind taking you out again either. Perhaps next time less alcohol. Say… a movie?"

A shy smile appeared as he nodded before voicing a quick "yes!" He cleared his throat, staring at the back seat. He then remembered his instrument, and proceeded to fish it out.

"Let's try tomorrow or Wednesday…" he said tapping on the steering wheel lightly with his thin fingers.

"Okay…" Demyx said, cradling the odd-looking guitar and slamming the car door shut. "Thanks again."

Zexion shrugged it off, nodding to him once before driving off towards home. Only once he rounded the curb did he smile. The first trap had worked well, right on target.

Author: argh, once again kinda short. Sorry, this time it's because it's one in the morning and I spent the last two hours typing this. All my mojo is spent. Never fear though, shorter chapters mean faster updates!

Also, an extreme apology about Zexion's high school pairings. I just remember the trio worked together, so I just went with that. Sorry for any horrible mind scarring or anything of the sort!!

Remember, I enjoy your comments : 3


	6. That Aching, Poetry, Let’s Do It Vibe

Author: (gasp) wow I can't believe the response I got. Screw whatever, I HAVE to say something to everyone! I love you all so much! (yes those are hearts floating around my ears) 

Lala: Yay first review! (glomp)

Riku-Stalker: will it help if I give you nice Zemyx secchs instead?

Celendiar: you bet your bottom dollar he doesn't mind, hehe

Rukia-sama and Kitara Jaganshi, thanks!

8-bit Mind: no problem, people who come up with interesting review strike my attention, lol. First off, I think you need to go google Zexion. He has silver hair and blue eyes with a rather emo hair cut, with the bangs longer in the front. He wields no weapon, and he was only in Chain of Memories. People only place he and Demyx together because of 6 and 9 haha. But don't worry, naughtyness is starting from this chappie on : )

Notorious George Weasley: but isn't the torment making it interesting? And yes, Kairi is also very manipulative. You just know she has pictures of them so she can sell 'em on eBay

ShadowAili: Welcome onboard! I hope I can continue to keep you looking forward to this!

Acoustical Trance: naw, it doesn't make you bad, just human lol

_Dedicated to SilverWind7 and DragonRider13025 who died to see what happened next. R.I.P._

Chapter Six: That Aching, Poetry, Let's Do It Vibe

There was one thing about Axel that most people did not know. Even if they did, most wouldn't understand. Simply, he loathed being by himself. He thrived for human interaction, even if someone was wanting to exchange blows. Everything he did revolved around this. He threw extravagant parties where hundreds of people showed up, most drinking so much they spent the night, making him smile, knowing that the house was no longer empty, that he wouldn't have to wake up and find the halls quiet. He even relinquished the sound of puking over silence.

Yet at the same time, he hated most people. Hate isn't quite the word, but he felt something close to that. He didn't like other people interacting with others, he wanted people to talk to only him. He liked it when people laughed because of something he said, and burned with anger when the laughter was stirred by someone else.

He never admitted this.

Often he ignored the pain he felt, the flames that licked his heart as he worked to keep it frozen, sealing his feelings inside. Psychology with Zexion, as much as he disliked the teacher, had proved useful in helping him understand this twisted way of thinking. It was because of his parents, their lack of love, their lack of being there, and their lack of interaction.

Knowing this, and knowing that if people found out they'd hate him, he kept his jealous tendencies well buried, never thinking about it until one of those faithful nights where he couldn't sleep, staring at the ceiling as the clock ticked past 3 a.m. He kept one that ticked so it would never be completely silent. The ticking would drill his thoughts as the reverie grew demented and the paths taking him to hidden areas of his heart as it slowly melted, leaving him bare and vulnerable, crying his eyes out.

That is why, when Roxas was shouting at him, he could simply stare at the blonde boy, allured by the volume. "As you can see…" Axel said languidly, stepping around Roxas fluidly, cocking his head so that he could smirk in his face, "your precious brother isn't here. That leaves just you and me, and you're the one that called on me. Something you're wanting? The Decoration Committee doesn't meet until tomorrow, unless you wanted to see more of me for something else."

Roxas seethed, his words being twisted around against him. "I obviously didn't come here to see you Axel," he said furiously. "I know Sora's here, I choked it out of Larxene!"

"The girl obviously lied. I hope you didn't hurt her too much, she is a friend," Axel said mildly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's flattering that you have to make up such a fabrication in order to see me."

"I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SEE YOU!" he exploded, no longer able to keep it in.

"Tsk tsk, you're always so violent…" Axel said softly, countering the anger easily. "Allow me…" His arms slid around the blond before he could react, bringing their bodies close together. "See how peaceful it can be? Just relax… I can help you with that…" One arm dropped to the boy's waist and the other to his hip.

Roxas's body went rigid. Not only did the dream about the redhead flash before his eyes, but so did the kiss, as well as the fact it was surprisingly comfortable in the boy's arms, he felt strangely warm inside. But his distaste for this sort of thing prevailed.

His eyes narrowed, pushing back to distance himself, though he couldn't break free of his arms. "Let me go!"

"Not until you relax…" Axel purred, moving one of his hands to stroke Roxas's jaw line. The blond figured it'd be a good time to pull away, but he was quite surprised to find that the red head was scarily strong. In fact, he realized he was being allowed to squirm. 'Wow…' he thought, staring the redhead in the eyes. 'What does he do? That's awesome… wait, focus!' he snapped at himself, blinking to clear the cloudiness that had developed.

Axel grinned, bending forward so his bangs mingled with blond. "You know how cute you are?" he continued in the same silky voice, a finger now stroking the hollow of the younger boy's throat. "It's almost dangerous."

"Get your filthy mitts off me," Roxas said quietly, masking the pleasure he felt. He didn't understand why this man's touch was electric to his skin, but he wasn't about to let on he liked it.

"I think you like getting dirty…" the sultry voice continued, tightening his grip on the thin hips while he slowly lifted Roxas's shirt up. "You act angry, but your body saying you want me. Why deny yourself?" The thin fingers pushed against his already hard nipple, extracting a surge of white-hot pleasure.

Roxas hissed, squeezing his eyes shut so that he wouldn't see it. 'I'm going to get raped by a gay guy…' he thought to himself, almost desperately trying to keep the thought there. 'I won't like it…I won't… no matter what he does…'

He felt the hand move away from hips, slipping lower, pressing between his legs. Pure bliss formed itself, his nails digging into his palms. "No…" he mumbled, though it was barely heard.

But all at once it was gone. "You'll seek me out one day," Axel said confidently, exiting the warehouse with a grin on his face.

Roxas was left panting, his cheeks red, sweat upon his brow, and an aching erection.

-------------

Sora clutched onto Riku tighter, his eyes wide with interest. The person before them onstage held himself tightly, eyes shut in the stance of someone not wanting to let go. Riku gently released his grip a little, sipping their soda and gently placing it on the dark coffee table, snuggling his date closer on the purple beanbag chair as the teenage boy began to speak.

"Closing my hand on something, there is only so much dust and dog hair. I close my eyes, I breathe deeply and reach for that familiar place. The universe asks me a question: why do I continue to love you?" The teen, he could be no older than nineteen, looked at the audience, at every single person in turn, meeting the eyes of all before starting again. "I begin an answer immediately. But why is it we persevere? It is a matter of pride. Pride is after all, is what we have. Vanity is what others have." A little chuckle emitted from the otherwise silent crowd.

He waited for it, standing up a little taller, an arm dramatically stretching out as he resumed slowly, "So in pride and vanity, I offer, I love you because I've always loved you. And the universe knows it is not a whole truth." He paused for dramatic effect, turning slightly to the left. "So I try again. I love you because of all we've been through together. And the universe doesn't like this cliché either. It asks with all the emotion it can give, Why do you love? Then I realize, all is under false pretense. We have been through all that, because we've put through it on each other."

The teen's voice pitched a little louder, his brow furrowing as the volume rose with each word, "How can you assert love after all we have just seen? The weakness of adversity, the cowardness in the face of an adversary. The uncertain knowledge that nothing is the solution! And I begin to list the things I admire in you, to prove that I love you. Tolerance, faithfulness, loyalty, beauty, trust, and withstanding. And because the universe is a big believer in the Socratic method, it asks: Why do you love your dog?"

He grew silent again, and Sora found himself drawing in a breath he had forgotten. "And I begin in a similar list. Yet the birds know nothing of our sorrow, and the universe asks again, why in the face of all this sorrow, why do you still love each other? Then I realize, in an epiphany that none other have come across, there is no answer! There is no answer to my love. I do not love you in spite of, because of it is, nor since that and not whilst. The only answer is that, simply, I love you."

A moment of silence passed before an eruption of applause vibrated to the roof, people hooting and hollering in enthusiastic wonderment. The boy smiled at the forty or so people in the room, the light green light showing tiny droplets of green perspiration sliding down his face.

Riku grinned at Sora who was clapping loudly in response, obviously enjoying the evening. He cast an eye around his surroundings. He had taken Sora here because he loved the atmosphere. They were in a large coffee shop, where jazz and occasionally rock music poured from the speakers, the smell of deluxe coffee wafting through the air, the lights in low neon colors, causing the pop-art paintings on the wall to change from their original colors. Candles burned on each table for a romantic scene, as tonight was all about love poems.

He was pleased Sora had found himself enthralled with the world of Slam Poetry. He had always found affection for it, and he was happy to share this passion. He had never bothered to show him before because he had a fear that Sora would automatically reject it. But now, he was glad he had taken the chance.

This passion had sprung when he had passed by during a time of the loudest applause he could ever remember. Curious, he had gone in. Ironically, this was the first time he had met Axel. He had been onstage at the time, his sultry voice lulling the crowd into a silky, sexy reverie. Sadly, Axel hadn't come up with many poems since then, and most not good enough to be shared with a large audience.

"I loved it!" Sora exclaimed as they left for it was getting late and both were hungry and not in the mood for organic, vegan dishes which the coffee shop only served. "Why didn't you take me there before?!"

Riku shrugged offhandedly a smirk flitting across his pale complexion. "You never seemed like the type. Now that I know you like me, I figured that you would at least tolerate it for my sake."

"I want to go again!" The brunette continued excitedly, clasping his new boyfriend's hand as they entered a fast food joint.

"They have it every Thursday and Friday…." Riku said thoughtfully, scanning the menu overhead. "I won't mind taking you."

Sora beamed.

Later, they found themselves on the long trek home. It was a familiar scene, as both have been walking home together as long as they could remember. Only this time they were holding hands and there was a crescent moon hanging in the sky instead of the sun.

As they drew near the homes, Riku stopped, frowning. To Sora, it was a marvelous sight, the silver hair sparkling like starlight, the teal eyes he admired reflecting the moon. "Roxas will catch us if we continue like this much further…" he said carefully.

"I know…" Regret lined the twin's voice. He wanted so badly to spend every waking moment with this person now, and he definitely didn't want to have to hide it. He sighed, his cerulean eyes staring sadly at his shoes. He knew it was his fault that they would have to go through that, the guilt already eating away at his intestines.

Riku drew his arms around the brunette carefully, encircling his waist. "You better be coming to my house tomorrow," he said playfully, raising his brows suggestively.

A flush befell Sora, but it felt good, even if his heart was racing and his legs turned to mush as he slid his arms around his fellow teen's neck. "I will… around what time?"

"I want you there forever," Riku mumbled, his eyes straying off his boyfriend for a second. Then he go a hold of himself and shook his head, a half-smile appearing. "Past noon is good."

"Okay," was the bright response.

They stared at each other for a moment, both afraid to break the moment. But Riku reacted first, swooping low and enveloping the boy's lips with his own. He pushed the boy in close, his grip tightening. To his surprise, Sora did so as well, responding to the kiss fiercely, pushing up with his toes so he could reach Riku better.

He breathed in deeply with his nose, slowly exhaling as he broke away for a second so not to blow air in his lover's face, before pressing back again, glad that Sora had taken to his example of breathing patterns. Time slowly ticked by, Sora's fingers moving to Riku's hair, pulling the silky strands down so that Riku had to lean down, his own hands on the brunette's butt.

Finally, he had to break away, panting violently, clenching his fists at his side. "I'm sorry Sora…" he finally managed, although his partner was no better off, nearly hyperventilating. "If we continue… I don't think…"

"I know," Sora said between breaths, his face red from either embarrassment or lack of air. He knew of course that had they continued his virginity would have been lost. He felt his own erection pressing painfully against his pants, remembering those pleasurable gropes. He had a feeling Riku was no better off, judging by the painful expression across his face and the tight fists as if fighting for control.

"I'm sorry," the brunette mumbled.

"Why?" the silver-haired teen asked, startled. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Of-of course!" Sora said hurriedly, his face turning a brighter shade of crimson. "I…I really liked it. It's just, now it's my fault since you're going to have to go home and suffer…with…with…._that_.." he finished lamely.

"It's no more your fault than mine," Riku said with a little chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not going to kill me."

"But if I wasn't so afraid, then you could have it and-"

"No." Riku said firmly, his eyes suddenly blazing. "Stop it Sora. I don't want to screw you, especially on a first date. I'm not like Axel."

"I didn't mean-" Sora dropped it immediately after a hard stare.

Riku tilted his head and gave one last, very chaste, kiss upon his lover's lips. "Shush. No more about that. When we're good and ready, we can bring it up again." He smiled warmly. "Believe me, I want it to happen when the time is right."

Sora returned the smile, and felt a pang of sadness when he found himself at his house, waving to Riku goodbye.

-------------

'_Why do I find myself attracted to him_?' Demyx thought desperately, trying his best to not stare at his teacher. They had been on the date for about an hour, and as the time passed, he felt a growing carnal desire well up in his chest. There was no way to get around it, he just wanted to pounce.

Zexion, oblivious to being thought of as prey, raised a slender brow, placing his chin in his hand thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wh-what? Nothing!" Demyx stuttered, thinking he was caught. Once he realized thoughts couldn't be read, he mentally kicked himself. '_Smooth, real smooth_.'

A sly smirk appeared on his sensei's lips. It was easy to understand what the teen had been thinking about. Indeed, when someone floundered like that, only one thing could provoke such: naughty thoughts. And, way Demyx's eyes flickered towards him every now and then in a hope-he-doesn't-see sort of way, automatically made it about him.

'_So…_' Zexion thought to himself amusedly. '_He's having dirty thoughts about me? What else can I stir up…_' He laughed inwardly, though keeping himself calm and cool on the outside. However, He leaned out a little, 'accidentally' bumping his knee on the inside of his student's thigh.

Demyx bit his lip, sitting up straight with a mumbled apology so that their legs didn't touch. Luckily for him, the movie was starting soon, so they finished up their dinner, getting their seats early.

This left plenty of torture time for Zexion, the master of mind games.

"I think I want a soda," Demyx said, getting up after a few minutes. "Do you want anything, Sensei?"

Zexion nodded. "Call me Zexion when we're out together, but sensei in school." he instructed. "And yes, I want a _vanilla milkshake_. With whipped cream and a cherry. But hold the nuts. Also, a bucket of popcorn."

He knew of course, of the pain Demyx felt in his psyche. Something like that could only conjure even worse thoughts. He enjoyed this, a few naughty images of his own surfacing.

The blond nodded, leaving quickly.

Once he returned, he settled down next to his date, handing him the items he had asked for. Zexion purposely put the popcorn between his thighs, fully well enjoying the thought that Demyx would have to suffer each time he wanted a handful.

And indeed, Demyx suffered. His mind wouldn't rest as he thought about where his hand was going each time he ate a piece of buttery goodness. '_Imagine that shake dumping on him…_' he thought wickedly as a girl screamed, blood gushing from her neck as the killer axe man struck. '_All that whipped cream sliding down his body. What does he look like under there? Would he be toned? No… well maybe. He must keep fit. He must have a flat stomach… he has a little bit of hips… he doesn't seem to have that big of a package. Maybe I'd be the one on top…_' he flashed the image on his mind even as he reached for more popcorn. '_Or would he? Hm…_' he pondered this, staring at the gloved hand that lay on the armrest closest to him.

'_Well if this _is_ a date…_' he thought to himself, slowly reaching for it. Zexion didn't move, so he slightly grasped it. To his surprise, his teacher lifted the armrest, pulling the blond so that they now shared both seats. After a little bit of shifting, Demyx found himself against his teacher comfortably, an arm around the man's shoulders while the older man had one around his waist. He was glad that his sensei had submitted so easily, he was the one leaning against the wall while Zexion rested against him.

Now, Zexion normally didn't consider himself to be the recessive one in a relationship. Yet, at the same time, he had a blatant understanding that he wanted to be dominated, and that he would enjoy being an uke with this student, even if he would hide this by keeping the upper hand. Most of the time.

All too soon, the movie ended, and neither showed any chance of getting up. That was, until movie security forced them out five minutes after for cleaning.

They reached the restroom, but Zexion had other plans. He pushed Demyx into an empty stall, his fists gripping the front of the blonde's shirt. Without warning he pushed his lips on him, so that they slid simultaneously onto the seat of the covered toilet. He straddled the boy's lap as he pulled away, smirking. "You've been asking for that for a while," he said calmly.

Demyx didn't answer. Instead he pulled his teacher down again by the hair, both ferociously tearing at each other, sex-crazed and deprived. Neither had had contact in a long time, and both were starving for the attention they were being given.

They finally pulled away for a break, both with their shirt off, Demyx's pants unbuttoned. Neither remembered how it had happened, only that they wanted more, and both were desperate for it. However, Zexion had etiquette to remember. He ran his fingers over the bulge of his student's pants, watching the muscles shiver in anticipation. "Forgive me, I believe we went a little too fast," he said in the same calm tone. "As much as I would like it, and enjoy it, I believe that having this in a movie theatre bathroom isn't what I wanted."

Demyx nodded, breathing slowly, lips swollen from the aggression that had been experienced only seconds ago. "It….it's too soon…" he said cautiously, watching his teacher's expression closely in case he angered him.

Zexion nodded back, an approving smile on his lips. "I'm glad you understand." He got off of the blonde's lap, swiping his shirt from the floor and handing Demyx's shirt that was hanging between the stalls back to him.

"How about ice cream?"

Author: Don't kill me! Sorry for the cliffy! I'm rather pleased with this chapter. The poem is from a famous Slam Poet, if anyone knows who it is, haha. I shortened it a lot though, there was no way I could have put the entire thing in there!

R&R. As in, REST AND RELAXATION!

Haha

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Pesky Erections

Author: ZOMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought I'd make it to 60! 

Oh...um yeah…beware, much more sexual in the beginning. Uh…sorry but ya'll should know this by now: if you don't like homosexual or self-love, then you shouldn't be reading this story.

Also, I didn't realize that there had been almost-sex for every character. When I re-read it, I was kinda disappointed in myself. I didn't mean for everything to just happen at once. Sorry!

Chapter Seven: Pesky Erections

Roxas stared at his ceiling, very much like Sora did only a night before, his eyes wandering over the unfamiliar contours. He didn't think like this often. He stretched over on his side, turning his gaze to the clock. It was well past midnight. His brother was snoring softly across the room. He hadn't bothered to ask what had happened or where he had been, he was too preoccupied by his own dilemma.

What was Axel getting at? That was all he could think about. Axel had come so close to him, seducing him. And he had drank it all in without a fight, and now that he reflected on it, it infuriated him. He was nobody's bitch.

But there was another thought there as well.

He had liked it. His body had never felt so alive, so _good_. Somewhere, in the back recess of his mind, he knew that he wanted those hands sliding over him again. The touching had been pure ecstasy, and he could only begin to comprehend what else might have had followed. What joys did Axel know? What more pleasure would have been forged?

It was driving him mad.

He squirmed, realizing desperately that the erection from before was coming out of hiding. "Go away…" he groaned, biting his lip. This was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

'_And what about those muscles? How is he strong enough to keep me back like that? He looks so skinny, but he easily overpowered me_,' he mused. It was rather a turn on, although he would never admit it. Then, a thought emerged and he sat straight up, eyes wide. '_Oh crap! I have to go to that stupid Decoration Committee thing tomorrow! We're the only ones…. Oh shit… I have to be alone with him!_'

Normally, Roxas was one of the last people to be intimidated by someone, even if they were stronger and more intelligent. But now that it was personal, he was absolutely terrified.

'_What if he corners me again? Or he might slam me against the wall. Then he'd kiss me, and the bastard would pry try to stick his tongue in. But then those hands would rest on my hips again. And he'd lift my shirt… maybe he'd put me on the floor…no that'd be too easy_…' He blinked, realizing he had conjured a fantasy. Not only had that hardened the organ he had been trying to ignore, but it scared him further. Why wasn't he thinking of a girl?

He sighed, getting up. Only a shower would get rid of this annoyance, other than his hand, of course. He rid himself of clothes, which had hurt rather in the pants region, and got in. With the hot water streaming over him, he managed to relax a little, resting his head against the tile.

'_I wonder how sex would be in a shower_…' the thought surprised him. He had hoped to get past that! But the thought escalated. '_What about having sex with Axel? He'd have the experience… him naked…and wet.._'

Roxas gave in, no longer going to fight the ache. His hand slithered down as the fantasy took place before his eyes. The steam in the shower was replaced with the steam from two bodies pushing against each other. He clenched his teeth against Axel in him, hands digging into the blankets, his chest sticking to the silk sheets he was sprawled out on. '_Fuck_…'

-------------

Axel gripped his partner's bum provocatively, slowly withdrawing his tongue ending the kiss in a way only he knew how. The girl gripped his shirt, eyes closed, leaning against him. "I take it I win the bet," he purred, releasing her grip gently.

She nodded, going back to her girlfriend, who glowered at him.

He beamed, removing his red hair from his eyes, "would you like a sample too? I said I could turn any person straight or gay."

"No thanks," she said coolly, getting up and dragging her significant other with her.

Axel's flavor of the day grinned, pulling him back. "Are you jealous?" the redhead asked, turning around and tugging on his ear with his teeth.

"Yes," the boy replied, pushing into Axel's grip so that they were as close as possible, twisting to get deeper into his arms. "I know I only have you for a day… Everything of yours…" the boy paused pulling back slightly, his hungry hazel eyes flickering down the snug-fitting black shirt and jeans Axel was wearing, licking his lips absently. "I want all of you. Those hands, your body against me, your kisses…_god your kisses_…" he pushed forward, devouring what was his for a few hours.

Axel reached up, fisting the black locks, holding the fellow teen in place. He was pleased to hear the clicking sound of their tongue piercings joining, closing his green eyes to the party that was going on around him.

Deep down, however, his heart was slowing, the stone wall adding another layer to cover the cracks that had surfaced. He was being used. He was _always_ being used.

His eyes opened and he saw a flash of blond hair. He pulled away from his partner, craning to see. Roxas? No… his heart sunk. It wasn't the boy he admired.

He turned back to the teen, who's name he didn't even know. He smiled apologetically, resuming the kiss. His eyes closed, and he numbed himself, no longer feeling the manipulation, as was custom to his daily routine, even as they wound their way to _his_ bedroom.

-------------

Sora sighed happily, his eyes wandering towards the window. Sadly, this wasn't the class where he could see Riku, the love of his life. But it did offer a good view of the clouds, which could form anything with the right imagination. He was just so… _happy_. A warmth welled inside him, threatening to come out. He capped it, of course, afraid that it was too good to be true.

Oh but it was. They had run off to the bathroom together, sharing a kiss so sweet and full of passion that letting go had been heart wrenching. Yet, Riku had promised more, so he did his best to not cling like a child.

He sighed again, an absurd smile on his face. How could he not be happy? The guy he had secretly loved for years loved him back, and they could barely keep their hands off each other. When they were around each other, they had to touch, their fingertips sliding against the other's skin. They were innocent, never going towards the kiss they had shared their first night, taking it slow.

At the same time however, Sora knew that when they finally shared their bodies to each other, he would be scared, yes, but untimely happy. He closed his eyes, the image before him resting on Riku with a cocky smile, one brow raised suggestively.

"Sora…" A feminine voice whispered in his ear.

He jumped, looking around wildly. The class was empty except for Namine' who had been shaking him awake. "You fell asleep in class. Sensei was angry, but I told him you had trouble sleeping last night."

"Thanks…" he mumbled, yawning. "Is it recess?" he asked.

"Actually…" she scratched her head. "School's ended. You've been asleep for all your periods. No one could wake you."

He stared at her, mouth open. "Where's Riku?" his voice arched, jumping up. "I promised I'd see him! Oh no…I hope he's not mad!"

"Relax, he's waiting for you. He wanted to come get you, but I wanted to talk to you real quick."

The brunette rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes, shaking his head distractedly. "What about?"

"Well, Kairi and I have been planning a cruise of sorts."

"Really?" He focused on her, now interested.

"Yes, but there's a catch."

"Wha-"

"All of you have to be gay," she said before he could finish. "Now, I already know about you and Riku. That makes it easy, and you two could share a room." She winked, before continuing, "My dad refuses to let straight men go with us. I know Roxas will want to go, but he'll have to share a room with Axel." she finished, getting to the point.

"He won't." Sora said flatly.

"I know, that's why we have to get him to want to. I know Axel's all for it, but Roxas is too stubborn."

Sora nodded, yawning again. "I'll think of something. Can we talk later? I really-"

"Want to get to Riku," she finished helpfully, getting a short nod from her friend. "All right, I won't keep you any longer. Remember to think on it!"

"I will," he called as he dashed off. When the silver-haired lover came into sight, he tackled him, hugging him tightly.

"There's sleeping beauty," Riku teased, pulling Sora's chin up and sweeping him into a gentle kiss, picking him up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette murmured, burying himself into his lover's chest. "I wanted to see you… I can't believe I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it," Riku's rich baritone washed over his ears, still carrying him bridal-style. "But now I know you can't handle late night outs."

"Hey!" Sora protested, pouting. "I can too! I've just had a lot of sleepless nights in a row…"

"With who?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Riku shrugged. "Just kidding."

Sora's brow furrowed at him, but it was forgotten when he was set down, their hands automatically connecting as Riku led on. "Where are we going?" he asked to break the silence.

"You'll see…" his silver-haired lover taunted, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I hate it when people say that!" the brunette grumbled, his blue eyes sweeping over the landscape. They weren't going towards home, that much was for certain. It wasn't the same road that Axel had taken him on either, for it was pure dirt with grass growing on the sides. Obviously, it wasn't a paved trail, but it was trampled on, so it must have been used often.

They lapsed into a content silence for a while, when they reached their destination. A slow climb downwards into a gradual ravine revealed a little stream where fish no bigger than his index finger darted here and there, low reeds poking up through the sides and large rocks dotting the area here and there. Further down was a concrete tunnel surrounded by brush that seemed to go abruptly upwards then flat. Graffiti flanked its sides, reading things such as "_this is the end_" and "_Johnny was here._"

Riku led him towards that tunnel, leaning against "_you're all my bitches_" complete with a skull, letting go of Sora's hand to cross his arms. "It's an old hide out… I mean, it's not much, and a lot of people know about it, but it's typically peaceful."

"I like it," Sora bubbled, smiling.

This seemed to please the teen, a little smile gracing his face. Only then did the brunette realize his boyfriend hardly smiled. He leaned forward, placing his tiny arms around Riku's waist, resting against him. "It's pretty here."

Riku said nothing, releasing his arms from their grip on each other, one going around Sora's waist, the other reaching up and stroking the cinnamon spikes. This elicited a happy vibration from the boy, so he continued, tugging playfully here and there.

"There's more up top…" he said after basking in the sweet moment. "If you want to see it."

"I do…" Sora whispered, as if afraid to break the peace.

They broke apart, going through the tunnel. Sora had trouble, as it was slipper and he was afraid of touching the railing since he had a feeling creepy crawlies had no trouble nesting on the rusty metal. Thus, he had to hang onto Riku, going up the steep concrete, struggling to find proper footing. After a difficult climb that involved many stumbles and exclamations when puddles were stepped in, they reached the other end, light breaking the almost complete darkness of the concrete hellhole.

Awe spread across his tanned face as Sora looked at the tree that spread out before him, several times higher than the school building, its branches thick with leaves bigger than his hands. Strange yellow and pink blossoms covered the spaces between leaves, creating a sickly sweet perfume that permeated the air.

"That's Aerith…" Riku said in hushed tones, tilting his head to see all of the tree at once. "They say the tree grew in the spot of a girl that was murdered…though no one can prove it's true."

"It….it's strangely sad. But welcoming…" Sora said hesitantly, slowly approaching the tan bark. He laid his hand across it gingerly, as if the tree would suddenly bolt from its spot. "It's warm," he said in surprise.

"Yeah…" Riku confirmed noncommittally,

Sora bent his head so that his forehead touched the peeling bark, resting briefly before perking up again. "Thanks…"

"For what?" came the surprised response.

"For bringing me here. It just feels…special."

"If you say so…" Riku said perplexedly, giving his boyfriend an amused, but bewildered look. His feet crushed the decaying leaves underfoot as he approached the tree as well. Although he had been here many times, he still felt like he should pay respect and homage to such a magnificent organism.

Before long however, the peace was shattered as they raced to climb the branches, laughing gaily as they reached the last branch they could get to without getting dangerous, collapsing against the trunk as they scrambled to catch their breath.

"I told you…I would…win…" Riku gasped.

"You…did not….I…won…" Sora wheezed.

"I did…"

"_I_ did…"

"We both did…" Riku said dismissively, clutching Sora close so they were comfortable in the branches. The tree seemed to cradle them, perfectly molded to their bodies for maximum support. He felt no danger of falling towards the ground a few stories below.

The brunette grinned, tilting his head up to look at the teal eyes that mocked him gently. The magic lasted, his body commenced a one hundred and eighty degree turn, and their lips locked, the fantasy of the groove rising around them as the birds sang, frogs croaked and crickets hummed in a tune only the wilderness knew.

-------------

Zexion watched Demyx's lips with a feral gaze. Those lips slowly sucked in a cherry from the sundae, the stem protruding between them. Smooth fingers plucked the inedible object from the succulent fruit, twirling it thoughtfully.

Demyx noticed, his blond brows raising suggestively. "Can you tie a stem with your tongue?" he asked, leaning across the table.

"I've never tried," Zexion responded, tearing his eyes away from the sight that no longer existed.

"I can…" Demyx confidently declared, swallowing the fruit. "Wanna see"  
The teacher shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes sparkled with interest. He knew exactly what was being suggested, and he didn't mind playing the game at all.

Demyx took the stem between his teeth, grinning comically before his lips closed. His eyes screwed as if in thought, and then, just a few seconds later, stuck out his tongue, the stem tied in a neat knot. "Toldja!"

"I see," Zexion drawled, taking his own cherry between his lips, his eyes still glinting with carnal hunger. He bit into the juicy fruit, slowly swallowing, tantalizing his partner. "I take it you want me to try."

"Afraid you can't?"

"No," the young professional curtly replied. He took the stem between his teeth as Demyx had demonstrated, closing his eyes in concentration. Dammit all, after nearly half a minute he was finding himself unable to keep the stem in the right position long enough between his tongue and teeth to create a loop needed for a knot. He gracefully spat it out on a napkin, biting his lip.

"Guess that means I'm the better kisser," the blond taunted.

"I can do those wretched wrappers," Zexion said suddenly.

"Oh?" a slow grin spread across Demyx's face. "I want to see this."

"I don't have a Starburst on me."

"Why don't you show me?"

A glance around the room showed that there was but two people, both of whom were hidden behind magazines, sipping ice coffee. The workers at the Shoppe weren't even at the register, they had disappeared into the employee area, where a soft rumble of chit-chat could be heard.

Pleased by the lack of humans, the white-haired man rose to the challenge, leaning across the table to meet the soft lips that were still slightly swollen from before. Now that they had let their initial fervent wanting out, all that was left was an underlying desire. This made it easy for him to torture the boy with a slow, steady pace that left both yearning for more.

Demyx swooned against him, succumbing to the excruciating kiss. A burst of vanilla and cinnamon filled his mouth as Zexion entered. When they parted, he found himself wiping away a small amount of saliva, the licorice scent of cologne still lingering in the air around him. Heavens knows that smell was just so sexy.

"Let's get out of here," Zexion suggested in a low whisper, still inches away from the teen's face.

"Where would we go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Demyx thought about it for a minute before a slow blush fell across his face. "Let's just leave, the female workers are staring."

Zexion cast a glance around to see that indeed they had emerged, and were quite entranced by the show they had displayed. "To the car, then," he said dismissively, straightening up.

Once they were safely in the vehicle, the young man turned to his even younger prey, cocking a brow. "Well where did you want to go?"

"I don't really want to go anywhere…" Demyx said hesitantly, sliding into the leather seat.

A sudden thought crossed the psychologist's mind. Of course, something was obviously on the blonde's mind. And what could it be? Oh it was so easy, even if he hadn't been of his profession he would have guessed true. "Are you suggesting we go back to my house?"

"Y-you want to?" Demyx caught his breath, heart racing. He already had the beginnings of an erection coming along. He couldn't remember feeling so turned on before, and if anything, he wasn't about to turn the opportunity down. He was enjoying himself immensely.

Zexion weighed the options in his mind, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't be distracted.

-------------

Roxas balked at the sight of Axel. He had forgotten exactly how large the gym was with only two people in it. He swallowed nervously and approached the redhead, his eyes on the floor. "I'll finish the blossoms…" he said flatly, masking his true feelings.

"Fine by me," Axel said in his usual amiable tone, his eyes never wavering from his work.

With shaking fingers, he traced the rest of the sakura blossoms with pink chalk, mentally cursing himself for the loud heartbeat and the ringing in his ears.

It was only a couple of minutes later did he notice Axel side glancing him.

"What's…your problem?" he growled, his tone ringing harshly after a slight hesitation.

"Nothing," the redhead said with a wink, his green eyes sparkling.

"St-stop!"

"Why, I'm not doing anything."

"Just screw off!" Roxas hissed, his cheeks burning as he finished the last blossom. Why oh why had he allowed himself to be pressured into this stupid thing. _Why?_

"Hey Axel," A soft, feminine voice sprouted in the air, the tone managing to vibrate off the walls.

Said redhead whirled around with blond to see a brunette beauty staring straight at him.

"Um, hey…" he said, quirking a brow. He had no idea who this girl was. She was definitely gorgeous, but that didn't mean she had business with him.

"Are you going to this dance with anyone?" She asked frankly without seeming rude.

Caught off guard, Axel scratched the back of his neck, wondering what to do. He didn't have a date, but that was because he was planning on abducting Roxas for the event. "Yeah, actually," he said finally.

Strangely, Roxas was disappointed by the news. He had secretly hoped for the answer to be no, though part of him wondered viciously why he even gave a rat's ass.

"Who?" she inquired sweetly.

"Him," Axel said with a broad grin, his arm slipping around the thin boy's frame. The blonde's eyes widened as he found himself in a hot, steamy kiss, one that he didn't even try to struggle out of. An intoxicating aroma of spices and a strange tangy scent filled his nostrils and mouth, and he realized that it was pleasant, and coming from the redhead. Once over, he dazedly fell against the wall as the girl laughed prettily, even if she was insulted, stalking out.

One thought stuck in his mind: it was going to be all over school. People were going to say he was a _homosexual_.

Author: aaaaaaaaah not that much of a cliffy. I'm on spring break. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Here's an idea X3

Poll:

Who's going to have sex first?

-Riku and Sora

-Axel and Roxas

-Zexion and Demyx

Vote now!

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!

Author: wow another chapter already. And you know why? Because I feel so loved and because I feel like there's a nice fountain of bubbling warm liquid in my gut from all my beautiful readers, I felt like pleasing you all. Although, I'm sure pleasing you all would involve sex. Haha. 

Answer to poll: (I loved the results! Even if All wasn't an option, hehe)

19 votes all together.  
Zemyx- 12 votes 63 percent  
Soriku- 2 votes 11 percent  
Akuroku- 3 votes 15 percent  
All three- 2 votes 11 percent

Chapter Eight: Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!

Zexion sighed as he reached his decision. He leaned towards Demyx, shifting his lithe frame away from the steering wheel. "Tonight…is not a good night for that," he said softly. "But don't think I don't want it."

Demyx averted his gaze, a blush on his cheeks. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. He had said something wrong, hadn't he? That was the reason why he was being denied! He bit his lip, nodding. He was sensitive, so he had to work to keep it all in.

Lips brushed over his hungrily, reigniting his passion. His hand dug into the foreign leather seat as leverage, pulling his teacher on him. He wanted more. But he had been told he wasn't going to be allowed more right away. However, a devious plot wormed into his thoughts. If he could turn Zexion on enough, perhaps both would get what they so obviously needed.

Now that they were lying down, Zexion felt an ache in his groin. He desperately wanted this man, screwing or being screwed, but his psychologist instincts told him no. If they had sex on the first date, that meant things would be boring quickly. Almost like a one night stand.

They slid in the leather seat so that larger, blond frame was over his frail body. Their hands were awkwardly placed around each other in the confined space of the two front seat. Only then did Zexion realize how uncomfortable seat belts were when the mechanisms were poking you in the back.

Yet, on the other hand, he wasn't sexually latent. His libido flourished viciously as he allowed the blond to enter his mouth, although he didn't give up the fight, giving his partner a struggle every step of the way.

The rough fingers dug into his pale skin painfully, yet he held no protest. One could say he was accustomed to pain. Others might just say he was a sadist. Either way, he arched into body above him, raking his nails across his lover's back through his leather gloves.

Why did he want this boy so madly? Why did his body scream for sexual release, why his mind calmly stepped back and told him that it wasn't time yet?

"Enough…" he said suddenly, jerking his head away from his pupil, barely able to talk from lack of breath. "I'm sorry…but I can't. Not tonight…" He struggled to get out from under him, and finally sat up, clutching the steering wheel as he found his breath. "Not tonight," he repeated, firmly, more towards himself.

Demyx nodded, unable to say much without air in his lungs and embarrassment laying over him like a thick blanket.

Zexion started the car, brushing his hair back from its messy array with one hand, the other gripping the steering wheel securely.

-------------

People had stared at him. Roxas put a hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth emit from it viciously. Stupid Axel! Stupid stupid _stupid fucking Axel_. All of this was his fault! The worst part was, people were claiming they knew he was gay all along. They laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, as if the world was suddenly best pals with him. His tough image had melted away in one kiss.

"I fucking hate you!" he growled at his yellow wall, staring angrily at the poster of Hyde that gazed back at him with an equal loathing in the photographed eyes. The guitar he held was being thrust against the ground, flames licking his heels as if sparked from impact, the beginnings of a ring of fire, as Hyde's body twisted so that his face was fixated in a position that seemed to follow you no matter where you were.

Sora found it creepy. Roxas found it interesting.

But now he hated it. The flames reminded him of Axel's red hair.

He let out a feral growl, turning away from the haunting poster, crossing his arms defiantly. He wasn't going to school tomorrow! No way in freaking _hell_ was he going to survive that torment! And where the hell was his brother?

Muttering angrily under his breath he scoped out the house. It was empty. His mother was still at work, she had left a note proclaiming so, even though it was nearly 9:30 p.m. So where in all of the seven hells, was his twin? He needed _someone_ to talk to.

He perked as he heard footsteps. He tiptoed to the window, pulling back the curtains only to let them go immediately, eyes wide. His brother and Riku were together. Not in the normal fashion either. They were kissing. And both were _enjoying_ it.

"Oh no…" he moaned tragically under his breath. "Everyone's turning gay on me. It's karma! Fucking bloody karma!"

Sora opened the door, going rigid when his brother came into sight. "Roxas…uh…"

Identical blue eyes bore into his own, hatred sprouting forth. "I suppose since you heard about me you chose to do some experimenting?" he said venomously.

Sora shook his head, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He just knew nothing he would say could calm his brother down. "Roxas… I…I like him…"

"No, what about what I saw between you and Kairi?"

"She was proving to me I was gay," he muttered, ears pink.

"What makes you think like this?!" Roxas snarled suddenly, a low buzz in his ears. He was just so maddeningly _angry_. His whole world was shattered, the shards out of sight, no hope of ever putting it back together. He just wanted to freaking _kill_ someone!

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"This whole fucking gay shit! It's just Axel! All of it is fucking Axel! I knew he'd be a bad influence on you! And now that he's kissed me you-"

"Shut up!" Sora suddenly flared, his eyes narrowing darkly. "You don't anything about this! You're too busy freaking out to even realize what's going on!"

"Why don't _you_ shut up Sora! You're too fucking innocent to understand! What about mom? _Huh_? What will she think? And Riku nonetheless...! How could you go with _him_. You know his girlfriends only last two weeks! You're a _guy_ Sora, you'll last only a week. You're just hurting yourself!"

Red flashed before Sora's eyes. "Take that back!" He growled.

"NO!" Roxas snarled, his eyes wild and feral as his voice rose into a staggering volume. "YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND! YOU'LL NEVER BE HAPPY WITH A GUY, YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE SEX WITHOUT HURTING! YOU'RE JUST BEING A FUCKING-"

WHAM!

Roxas took a step back, rubbing his cheek. He didn't know Sora knew how to punch. But he did know like hell he'd take it. He swung, knocking his brother off his feet. Then it just exploded. They attacked each other, not even feeling the bruises that welt. Slaps and punches rang through the air with furious howls, until they came at a standstill, Roxas in a headlock and Sora pinned against the floor with his twin's knees.

They panted heavily through their nostrils, the numbness wearing off so that each pain they felt increased by a tenfold. Sora let Roxas go and they rolled away from each other, refusing to look.

"I'm leaving," Roxas announced, slamming the front door.

Sora said nothing, going up the stairs, stretching out on his bed, wincing. He had never been in a fight in his life.

-------------

Axel's heart deadened when he saw Roxas leaving his house. He had a black eye, a split lip and a scowl that could wilt plants. The blond passed him with a growl, as if to say 'back off!' Naturally, he didn't. "So you and a cat get into a fight?" he grinned.

Roxas' turned his gaze on him, nearly stopping his life. "It's all your fault," he said coldly.

"I don't see how, I didn't punch you. I don't bite…usually. "

"Shut up!" the blond exploded, "just shut fucking up!"

"Jeez, aren't we testy? Need a little lovin'?"

"Get away." Roxas said quietly when he approached. "Leave me alone."

Axel felt impatience tug at his heart strings. Why the hell was this guy so resistant? No one resisted him for this long. "You know, you don't have many friends. Is it because you always treat them this friendly?"

"You're not my friend."

"You're right, I like the term lover instead."

"We're not in a relationship either!"

"You're already using we, I'm finally getting somewhere."

"Do you ever just GO AWAY?"

"Nope," he said with an easy grin. "So stop resisting. I know how to make people feel better."

"No," Roxas said flatly, wincing as he sat down on the customary wall.

"I do have something for those bruises," Axel said gently. "If you want."

"I don't need your help."

"I know, but it'll be easier than moping and in pain."

Roxas sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere. Indulging the redhead wouldn't be too bad. It was just some ointment or something, right? "Fine."

"Come to my house then," Axel said, pulling him off the wall. "I'm not going to try to jump you."

Roxas gave him a look that clearly said otherwise. "Axel…" he said warningly.

"I promise?"

"Fine…" Roxas agreed wearily. He was feeling drained from the fight with his twin.

They walked silently in the moonlight, Roxas wincing the entire way there, even if it was a few houses down. He made a mental note that he had to find out who had been teaching Sora to fight. They had been abnormally evenly matched.

Axel opened the large wooden door, reaching in and turning on the lights before allowing Roxas in first all in a sweeping motion. "It's not all that clean, but what can I say, I'm a guy."

"Won't your parents get mad?" He asked, eyeing the floor. It wasn't too bad. An entertainment center rose against the innermost wall, with couches surrounding it. A few left over cans and bottles littered the area, but it wasn't anything major.

"My parents are home only twice a year," Axel said with a shrug, although his tone suggested that they better leave the subject alone.

Roxas suddenly gave out a startled gasp, something darting past him and brushing against the redhead's legs.

"Ginn…" Axel cooed, picking up the leggy teen-calico. "I was wondering where you went." The little ball of fur mewed discontentedly, eyes indignant. This earned a chuckle. He turned towards the blond, holding out the fluffy mass. "Roxas, this is Ginn. She's…special. Her mom died in a car accident recently. She was… like a friend."

Something in the green eyes struck Roxas in a place he didn't know his heart had. It dawned on him exactly how lonely his classmate really was. Was the kitty, now gone, one of the only friends that had stayed by the redhead? It struck him that Riku and Sora were the only ones Axel talked to that didn't want something from him. Popularity didn't necessarily mean lots of close friends, Roxas realized.

"Hello, Ginn," he said awkwardly, reaching an unsteady hand towards her.

Her eyes closed contently as she purred, nudging his hand with her head to show her pleasure.

"She likes you. Not that it's saying much, she likes _everyone_," Axel interrupted with a smile, but it wasn't a happy one. He set her down, facing the blond once more. "Well I didn't bring you in here to chat about my pets, c'mon."

With that, Roxas found himself sitting on a toilet seat, groaning between clenched teeth as Axel gingerly rubbed his bruises with a strange-smelling oil. "Ouch!" he growled when an extremely sensitive spot was reached.

Axel gave him a sly glance, which caused him to swallow in response. He didn't know why, but for some reason, it gave him chills. He wasn't sure if they were bad or not.

"I _could_ be making you feel better while doing this," he said lightly, rubbing the area again. It appeared extra tender, which meant it was a spot susceptible of being teased. In a very, very sexual way, with the way he was thinking.

Roxas only responded with a growl, so Axel didn't pursue the subject. In a sense, he felt a rather odd feeling of being wanted. For the first time, he had offered his 'services' and they had been denied. That, to him, was love in itself.

When Roxas inhaled sharply for the fiftieth time however, he found himself impatient with the whole matter. He leaned up, brushing his lips over the spot tentatively before poking his tongue out, wholly licking the area. This time, the sharp inhale wasn't from pain, it was from surprised pleasure.

"Axel…." Roxas half-moaned, half-growled as his muscles tensed.

"I love it when people yell my name," the redhead replied huskily, moving to the next sensitive area, rubbing the ointment where his tongue had just barely left.

He continued to climb, although now the ointment was forgotten, and it seemed Roxas himself had failed to remember he hated this sort of thing and blamed Axel for it all, arching against the marble water tank. "Damn…" the blond breathed when white hot pleasure surged to his groin as the soft oral organ dipped against his naval into his belly button. A shaky breath later and he could barely remember his own name.

The redhead, aware of the arousal forming in the blonde's eyes, into the teen's very being, skipped along the chest, immediately attacking the soft pink nipple he found. A cry, and he was done with the second, moving to capture the lips that had been pleading him to stop.

Impressively, when he darted his experienced tongue out, Roxas accepted him. Heartened, he slid against the blond so that he straddled him and the toilet. Even more interesting, the blond tilted his head so that even more of his wet muscle could penetrate his lips, and when he pulled away, sitting up a little straighter, he could feel the hard-on from the other teen.

"I want you…" Axel whispered, cupping the pale cheek tenderly.

Roxas stared into his eyes, slowly returning to earth. Damn it all, why did he keep doing this? How did he always end up with an erection a mile long and even _wanting_ this homosexual interaction?

He almost didn't care. He just didn't _want_ to care. His world was already gone. His brother was gay. People thought he was gay. And with hell as his witness, he was freaking _turned on_.

"What are you going to do about it?" Roxas taunted.

Rising to the challenge, Axel attacked him again, this time so that they were on the smooth tile, feverishly lifting off the blonde's jacket and then his shirt, wanting to ravish the boy. Roxas tore at his clothes with his teeth, so that he was forced to pull them off as well, leaving both naked from the waist up.

Taking the initiative, Axel unzipped the other teen's pants carefully.

Then Roxas snapped.

"Stop!" he yelled without warning, struggling away from him. "Get away! Get away!"

Axel thought he wasn't being serious, until he saw the tears. They glistened over the pale cheeks like dew from a morning rain, and even as he thought this his heart wrenched. What had he done wrong?

"Why?" he asked softly, his vicious carnality abated, for the moment. "You acted like you wanted it."

"I don't….I….I _don't_…" Roxas cried, closing his eyes tightly. "Don't rape me…please."

This tore at Axel. He crawled over the towels that separated them, holding the boy. "How could you think so low of me?" It angered him that Roxas would think him to be so criminal, but at the same time he felt depressed from the reaction. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Please…" Roxas said in the same, helpless, pleading tone.

"I said I won't," Axel retorted, taking on a firmer perspective. "What happened that you're so afraid?"

"Nothing…" Roxas mumbled, slowly calming down.

"Liar."

"I…I just am afraid of gays. I-I had a friend. He was raped by someone he trusted."

Axel let that settle over him for a second before saying, "so that automatically means whenever you become close to a gay person they just want you for sex?"

Roxas didn't answer, his eyes on the wall.

After the long silence, Axel just didn't want to deal with this anymore. His feelings were trampled on, and he just knew that they weren't going to get anywhere, especially if one of them was refusing to talk. "I'll take you home," Axel said in a defeated tone, picking the boy up easily.

-------------

Riku ran his fingers through his boyfriend's cinnamon locks tenderly, although his body was shaking with anger. "How could that bastard…" he said in a deathly tone. "He's your own brother!"

"I bruised him too…" Sora reminded him, rubbing the split in his lip. It hurt like mad when he licked it, so he kept himself from doing so, as hard as it was.

"So? He started the whole fight!" Riku grumbled, pulling Sora into an embrace. "I should've been there so you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Riku… please, I'm okay," Sora pouted, struggling to get from his vice-like grip.

"If you say so," Riku said, sounding as disbelieving as he felt. "But Sora, you should have bothered so much on my account for your brother. You wouldn't have wound up with a clipped chin."

Sora shook his head, crossing his arms defiantly. "I had to. I'm sick of walking in my twin's shadow. He dictates me, I want to be free."

"Big words from such a little person," Riku teased good-naturedly, earning a playful swipe. They were on their way back to Aerith. And he had something he wanted to discuss with his significant other.

Author: and cut! It's early early morning… gah. I need sleep. I hope you all enjoyed it!

p.s. anyone interested in being my beta reader?

Warning: Sex is being considered for the next chapter. Refrain from high-pitched sounds that would wake dogs, authoress would like sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	9. Difference Between Want and Need

Author: Neh, I'm sleepy….I had to cut this chapter in half, somehow it ended up too long 

Chapter Nine: Difference Between Want and Need

(techincally The Dance: PART ONE)

Riku played with Sora's hair, his work-hardened fingers slipping through the brown tresses delicately, enjoying the feel of the soft hair slipping between his fingers. "Sora…" he purred contently, feeling the boy shift so that he could lay against his chest. Being comfortably seated at the base of the tree, it's roots spooning Riku's back, Sora looked up to stare at Riku.

"Riku?" Sora inquired, his eyes half-lidded in delight.

"I want to go public…"

"What do you mean?" Sora straightened up a little, peering into the beautiful teal eyes he loved.

"Me and you. I want it to be known that we're a couple," he paused, his tone suddenly shifting darkly as he added, "I don't want anyone to be hitting on you. You're _mine_ and I want everyone to know it."

Sora furrowed his slender brows for a second then, nodded, breaking into the smile that came easy to him. "Okay!" he bubbled.

"You don't mind?" Riku pressed, sliding his fingers down to his boyfriend's neck, making their way to his back.

"I don't want anyone to take my Riku away either," Sora replied, his smile not missing a beat.

A low chuckle vibrated in the back of the silver-hair teen's throat, spilling it's way out of his mouth. Tickling Sora's ears, the sensual sound making Sora shudder. "So you'll come with me to the dance then?"

The brunette squealed happily, throwing his arms around his partner and embracing him. "Of course!" he declared passionately.

Riku grinned, glad to have pleased him. He cupped the nape of his lover's neck, bringing their lips to meet. It was a familiar greeting, and both enjoyed it. But the burning desire in Riku's gut wouldn't settle down. Somewhere, deep inside him, he knew he wanted to take things a little further.

He started it slow. Chaste kisses were eventually replaced with urgent, harsher ones. And all at once he was leaning heavily against the trunk as he cupped Sora's bum, sliding his tongue between the cherry red lips.

They had done this a few times before, so he was still dissatisfied.

Riku squeezed experimentally, a pleasant feeling immersing in his groin when Sora squeaked. He carried on like so, feeling his boyfriend's hard-on becoming more and more apparent. "Sora," he whispered, languidly pulling away.

A soft pant greeted his ears as the teenager placed his forehead on his shoulder. "Y-yeah…?" Sora answered finally, glad to have air once again.

"I want to help you…" Riku whispered, sliding a hand down the boy's chest, stopping at his stomach. Mentally, he berated himself. This was far too Axel-ish for his liking.

"What…do you mean?"

He chose not to answer with words, but rather, in actions. His hand snaked to the other's groin, applying pressure gingerly. He had a feeling Sora was a little more sensitive than he was.

He was right. The brunette gasped, brilliant cerulean eyes screwing into a mix of pleasure and lust. "_Oh_."

"May I?" he continued, applying the pressure a little more firmly.

"_Please_," came the faint, begging response.

Thrilled by the feedback, he wasted no time in unzipping the jeans that were the roadblocks to the core of what he wanted. He tugged them down a little so that his hand could easily slide in. He began a slow stroking motion, enjoying the gasps that followed.

"_Riku_…" Sora moaned fervently when he began faster. He buried his face into his lover's shoulder, sweating profoundly. His moans became more frequent when his hips bucked, digging his fingers into the arms that encircled his being.

With a terrific thrust, he arched his back, spurting into the hand that had brought upon this pleasure. He slumped over, drawing in air with shaky gasps.

Riku calmly lifted Sora's chin with his clean hand, kissing him tenderly. Then he gently took Sora off of him, washing his hand in the stream a few feet away. "I'm glad you enjoyed that…" he said, a little awkward as he had no idea what else to say. He had an erection as well, but he knew he had enough 'footage' in his mind to take care of _that_ later.

Sora could only nod, sucking in air. He felt strangely elated, his head completely detached from his body. Trembling, he stood, taking unsteady steps toward the stream. He washed himself off meticulously, his breath finally slowly. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

"Did I go too fast?" Riku suddenly asked, fear welling in his chest.

"No…I-I wanted it…" The brunette flushed brilliantly, turning to face his lover. "I liked it. I just…"

"It's okay," the silver-haired teen said once he trailed off. He wrapped his arms around Sora, holding him tight. "You're irresistible," he mumbled into his ear.

"You sound like Axel," Sora teased, earning laughter from both.

-------------

'_I want him…_' Axel thought nonchalantly, feeling hollow and numb. It was strange, he was busy ramming someone into the bed, and he didn't even feel it. It was robotic, all of it was. He could predict the moans, his partner's face was one he hadn't seen before the today, but it was the same to him.

He just didn't want _this_ guy.

He retreated back into his thoughts, allowing his actions to take him in the same act they had committed many times before. '_He's the only one to ever refuse me. Well, besides Sora or Riku, but that's different_.' He felt the last gasp, the bucking, and his partner was spent. He rolled off, not even caring he wasn't finished.

He was cleaning up in the bathroom when the phone rang. He dried himself off with a towel, pulling up his pants as he picked up the phone from the hall. No sense in waking the guy. Whatever his name was.

"What up?" he spoke into the mouth piece, putting on his mask of amiable I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude.

"Darling?" his heart froze. Only one person called him that.

"Hi mother," he said quietly, his tone changing immediately.

"How are you doing? Did you get the money?"

"Yes mother, I did," he said. Robotic. He sounded so robotic.

"Good. And you've been eating and sleeping well, I hope."

"Of course."

There was a moment of silence. He knew what was to come next. The subject he loathed. The subject he wanted to run away from. The subject that made him curl up in his bed, blocking the world out.

"You haven't been to see him." Her tone wasn't accusing, but sad. Like she regretted his acts.

He could never make her proud. Even if he became a rocket scientist or a doctor that found how to cure cancer, she would always regret him. He was her only mistake.

"I hate going there," he said coldly. "He doesn't help."

"But honey, what if you lash out again?" She sounded so strained.

He loathed her. Why did she do this to him? Why did she make him feel like he was the most insignificant piece of shit, that if he didn't do what she told him, the world would crumble. She blamed him. It was all his fault. And he knew it was all his fault, so she tore into that wound every time she spoke to him, showing him that he deserved to bleed, that he was better off dead for what he had done.

"I haven't," he said in the same dead tone.

"Daiki is still recuperating," she said suddenly, her voice freezing over. "We're in France. Then we're going to Italy, Spain, Greece and then Peru. We'll see you in a few months. Go to Dr. Fumio. Or else."

It took him a second to realize that he was hearing a dial tone. He hung up the phone, slumping over in the hallway, burying his face into his arms. He could taste the salty liquid sliding from his cheeks, but he made no effort to wipe it away.

It was all his fault. He was their mistake. The reason why his father had third degree burns. The blemish of the perfect family. The illegitimate son of Daiki Isamaru, who had black hair and brown eyes. The son of his mother Chieko Isamaru, with her honey-colored locks and hazel eyes. The unknown son of the man that haunted his thoughts every time he saw a magazine, a poster, a billboard. They all bore the face of his real father, Ryo Takayuki, red-haired model extraordinaire.

'_How do you like that, Roxas?_' he thought, bitter laughter echoing in his mind. '_People don't even know I technically exist. They didn't even grace me with their last name. I'm Axel Akuseru, the one the family doesn't know about. I know all of them- their names, their doings- but they don't know about me. I've never even met any of them…_'

He stretched his fingers, slowly lifting his head to stare at his hand. '_I struck a match with this hand. I burned the house Roxas. I hated it there. I couldn't take it. I was always ignored. Put into a room when company came over. Do you see Roxas? I'm a violent, sadistic, pyromaniac bitch._

_I still love my mother_.'

He laughed then. It was a haunting, on the brink laugh.

-------------

Zexion eyed the chalkboard critically. For some reason, he was having a hard time teaching today. Every time he looked at Demyx, who he should think of only of a pupil in the classroom, he thought of the sex they could have had. A few seconds was all he needed when his eyes lingered over the blond, wondering how it would've felt to have those arms around him, to push himself against that toned body. He hated to think himself frail, but the thought of being at the mercy of this man, even if he was younger, left him intrigued.

He let out a polite cough, then resumed. "As can plainly be seen, the Oedipus complex is from early childhood. It is said that females experience it first, and males experience it a little later on, and even grow attached to the parent in question. However, studies show that in homosexual people," he paused, refraining from biting his lip. Why was this so _hard_ suddenly? "The child in question remains attached to the parent of the same-sex. But, in no way is this considered incestuous, as it is innate, and eventually the feeling is forgotten. Interestingly enough, in single-parent homes, there is a 28 percent increase for the child to feel attached to its same-sex parent, not in the Oedipus complex way, but in a protective manner. So, it is impossible to determine if the Oedipus complex exists in a young girl who lives with her mother, as she may simply be protective of the elder woman, and not in 'love' with her." He finished, swallowing delicately.

He put down the chalk, stepping aside so that the students could copy the notes he had written. As usual, he had them write down things from his lectures before jotting down the notes that he wanted them to know. He felt this gave them more of a reason to listen, and test scores seemed to improve with this method.

A quick sweep of the room, and his eyes did it again. He was looking at Demyx. And his heart was pounding. Wildly.

He gritted his teeth to calm his pulse, hands clenching into fists. God, it wasn't like he was some sort of love-struck _schoolgirl_. '_No_,' he reprimanded himself, '_you're a giddy school_boy _you moron._'

He surveyed the class again, pointedly not looking at his new lover. He was mildly surprised to see that the annoying redhead wasn't here. He had never seen that kid miss _his_ class. Sure, they hated each other, but, grudgingly, he had to admit, that kid was one of his best students. Besides Riku, who was scribbling away, his silver brows furrowed in concentration.

'_Such bright students…and you're wanting to do the one that's failing your class. You are the worst pedophile ever_,' he grumbled to himself.

-------------

A frown graced Roxas' lips when he realized something. Axel wasn't in school. Although apart of his brain was screaming at him why did he care, he found himself worried. Sure, Axel ditched school regularly, but it wasn't like him to simply disappear all together. He knew that even if the redhead had skipped, he would be back in time for recess to saunter around his 'friends.'

Only Riku appeared to share his worries. Sora and the teen were a respective distance away, not doing anything mushy, but there was still the air of hormones about them. Yet, judging by the way Riku constantly glanced around the campus and seemed distracted, something was wrong.

'_Why am I constantly thinking about him?_' he growled inwardly. '_He's already got me in trouble with two of my classes! Stupid Axel…popping up at the wrong moment when I'm supposed to be listening._'

He slumped over in the bench. He felt very alone. Normally, he'd be with the duo, but Sora wasn't speaking to him. It was probably due to the fact he hadn't said anything either, prideful as he was, but he could really use the company. Even if it was gays.

'_No that's not right…._' he chastised. '_I still like Cloud. I don't understand how he could do that though…_' he shuddered, remembering what had happened.

It had been but two years before, when he was fifteen, and the fellow blond had appeared at his doorstep, lost and confused. He remembered the built-in horror, the pain that Cloud had gone through when he confessed that the man he was close to, Sephiroth, had turned on him and raped him. Yet, here they were, in the present, and Cloud was with Leon. They appeared happy enough, although they hardly showed public displays of affection. But Roxas could tell, by the way the glances seemed to slide in the other person's direction, and the little ways their tone changed when they spoke to one another. He briefly conjured an image of the time he had accidentally walked in on them kissing. For some reason, it didn't feel as disgusting as it had before. Instead, he felt a strange surge of longing.

His memory provided for him the feeling of being in Axel's arms. He hadn't fought the redhead on the way home, too embarrassed and unsure. He had been so willing to fuck with the other boy. It frightened him. Somehow, those feline green eyes swept away his morals. Those silky smooth hands brushed away any doubts he had. The mocking red lips sent him spiraling into oblivion, into a place of comfort, of longing and desire.

He was unsure of how long he'd be able to withstand such a force.

'_Fucking Axel_.'

-------------

Axel took the cigarette without a thought. He inhaled the smoke, then exhaled, glad to feel the familiar stinging sensation in his lungs. At least one thing was still normal. "No offense, Larxene, but I don't get why you're here," he said, raising a bright red brow.

The blond female shrugged, taking a puff of her own cancer stick. "Came to see you, what else? Don't jump for joy, your happy look is good enough." She rolled her crystal blue eyes.

He grinned at her wolfishly, stretching his legs. "I'm just confused is all. You used to only visit me for drug transitions. Seeing as I've been sober for a few years and this is the first time you've been to my house in that long, I might have a little mixed feelings."

That earned a chuckle from the blond, but it seemed hollow. "You're right, I didn't just visit you for a chat. I need your help."

"Oh-?"

"I need a place to stay…" she winced a little as she said this. "I got booted out by the parents."

"Hm…I dunno," he drawled, teasing her a little. Truth was, as much as he'd enjoy having a roommate, he didn't want _Larxene_. She was not only the most cold-hearted bitch he knew, but she had an extreme dislike of cats, the one thing that kept him sane in the household.

"Please?"

"My own parents are coming in a few days…" he said, fabricating what he hoped would be a working lie. "You know how they are…"

"Bastards…" she mumbled.

"I know," he sympathized. "Why don't you move in with Luxord?"

She swallowed harshly. "Um…"

"What'd you do _this_ time?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "I just haven't seen him in a few months."

"So? You do have breasts and an ass. Use them," he said as he put out his cigarette. She glared at him, sending him into peals of laughter. "Alright, alright, I'll talk to him for you. That's what you wanted anyway, right?"

The blond nodded, averting her eyes from his emerald gaze. "So it's okay if I lie low here until then?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow. But I gotta jet now," he said, standing, and Larxene realized that, indeed, Axel was dressed to go somewhere. Black pants and a neon green shirt that read 'buttered toast' in obnoxious yellow letters with a knife replaced his usual school uniform.He leaned over her, grabbing his green-and-black-rather-matrix-rip-off-yet-still-stylish of a coat from off the rack, settling it around his shoulders. "Don't burn anything!" he called as he slammed the door behind him. 'L_ike I did,_' he silently added.

He tied the sash as he neared the bus stop, checking his vintage watch. He would still be on time, even with that little interruption. Besides, the cigarette had calmed him somewhat. He climbed onto the rickety bus, paying his fee and sitting down. He hadn't felt like driving, which he could have easily done. Not only did his parents leave him a car, but he knew how to hot wire one if he ever needed to.

Unfortunately, Axel was nearly half-asleep when his stop came up. He pulled the ringer with all his might, nearly tearing the wire off its metal holders, fleeing out the door. He wasn't about to be late for this appointment.

'_I hate therapists_,' Axel thought twenty minutes later.

He was in the cold A/C of Dr. Fumio's office, arms and legs crossed. He didn't care how feminine this made him look; he was not only freezing, (regardless of the rip-off coat,) but defiant as to being there. He was only there because his stupid mother had said to.

-------------

"Have you heard about Axel?" a girl whispered to her friend as Sora walked by.

"I know, I can't believe he's with Roxas. Talk about a match in heaven," her friend replied back.

"It almost seems pathetic, with what's going on between Sora and Riku. Poor Sora, always trying to be like his brother."

Sora froze, heart thudding dully in his chest. There it was again. The idea that he was only with Riku because of whatever his brother had done. '_No_,' he thought angrily, tears blurring his vision. '_You're wrong. Riku was mine first. I'm not following him!_'

He forced himself to walk past, knowing that if he didn't they'd stare.

'_I was with a guy first. Why do they always have to compare us… it's not like I wanted to be Roxas' twin_.' he thought moodily, gritting his teeth. '_He's not even with really with Axel. Or else he wouldn't hate me right now…_' a stab of pain made his heart clench.

This was the first time in all of his life had he and Roxas refused to talk to each other for longer than a few minutes. He felt like a piece of him was missing. He didn't have his brother to rag on him and make him push harder. He didn't have someone to tease gently, to hug randomly or joke with.

He paused, another dull stab of pain clenching in his heart. Riku was talking to someone else. They seemed interested in the conversation, not even looking up when others passed by. Jealousy flashed before his eyes, making him see red. '_This is ridiculous… Riku's allowed other friends besides me._' he thought, approaching the group.

Riku turned towards him, smiling jovially. "Hey Sora," he greeted. The brunette could tell by the way his eyes softened, his tone soft and caressing, that he really was just being stupid and Riku was only interested in him.

He beamed at his boyfriend, latching onto him in an embrace before bouncing off. "Hey Riku!"

"I'm sure you've met Leon before, he's a senior like me," Riku said, turning sideways to include the other brunette.

Sora shook his head, "Not really…I do know Cloud though," he said uncertainly. Something about Leon was a little creepy. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to bore into him, or the stoic way he talked.

"Yeah, we were just talking about him. I was trying to worm out any of the good dates they've been on, but he won't budge," he said wryly, side-glancing the teen.

Leon stared back impassively. "What we do we like to keep private," he said in his usual tone.

"You could still give some pointers for a newly started couple," Riku protested.

Leon silently regarded him for a second, then gave a little shrug of the shoulders. "Why not do something neither of you have done before?" with that, he walked off, clearly not wanting to continue the subject.

"Well he was no help," the silver-haired boy grumbled.

"Why were you asking?"

"I was just interested. They're such a…_stiff_ pair." He said, turning his attention back to his lover. "Are you sure you're all right with going to the dance with me on Friday?"

Brown strokes furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's one thing for the school to whisper rumors, it's another to actually show them."

"Then we'll give them a show," Sora said firmly. "I wouldn't go with anyone else but you."

A smile graced Riku's pale lips. '_He always looks weary…_' Sora realized sadly. '_Things never seem to be easy for him. Even smiling is difficult._'

"I'm worried…"

"About Axel?"

"Yeah…" Riku bit his lip, giving them a little color. "It's not like him to miss a day of school. Skip a class or two, but he would always show up eventually."

"Maybe he's sick…"

This caused even more worry to appear on the pale features. "I'm going to check on him…"

"But there's still school!"

"I can catch up," Riku said dismissively. "Don't worry, I never get caught." He leaned over, kissing the tanned forehead gently. "Be back by next period," he said quietly, making his exit.

-------------

Riku opened the door to Axel's house hesitantly, peering in. It was empty, like usual. After a sweep of the living room, it seemed no one was home either. The living room was the only place in the house Axel would be, usually, never in his room unless he was having sex or hadn't passed out on the floor.

'_Unless he can't get out of bed…_' he thought worriedly, going up the stairs. When he opened the door to the redhead's room, something brushed passed him. Used to the antics of Axel's cats, he looked down to see Ginn entwining around his legs. "Were you locked up in here?" he cooed, scooping her up.

She yowled indignantly and squirmed free, bounding off.

'_Must be hungry…_'

"What're you doing here?" A low voice demanded.

He turned to see Axel slumped in the hallway, eyes half-lidded, expression slack.

"Looking for you," he said, running an accusing eye over his friend. Something must have happened. He was wearing clothes to go out with, so he must've encountered someone, or he had been expecting someone. But, judging by the beer in one hand and the unsteady gaze, that person was long gone or something had gone wrong.

"Well I'm fine, you can leave now," the redhead said stubbornly, turning over so that Riku wouldn't have to see him.

The silver-haired teen knelt near his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your mom called, didn't she?"

A tense silence followed.

"You know me well, don't you?" Axel said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Riku replied, his tone guarded. Anything could happen under the circumstances.

"You're my only friend…Riku…" Axel mumbled, slumping over. "Why aren't we together?"

"Because you hold no attraction to me, and I am in love with Sora," he said carefully. "And by the look of things, you want Roxas."

"Want and need are two different things…" Axel said suddenly. "What if I said I think need him?"

Author: and all give a hand to The Obsidian Goddess and It Started With a Paopu, my two wonderful, amazing, can't-believe-they-put-up-with-me beta's. Kinda late to have them now and all, but all well… Say hi everyone! X3

Oh yeah...angst. Well...we knew that Axel had it in him SOMEWHERE right? eh heh... yeah, this chapter was mainly about Axel huh. Sowwy!

So, I gots a schedule now. Expect a shiny, grand spankin' new chappie every Friday. Okie?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO muah!


	10. Stupid Is In The Genes

Author: kinda early, but it's 'cuz of my awesome beta : )

oh, and thanks everyone for the reviews. I think I replied to everyone...meep. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Chapter Ten: Stupid Is In The Genes

Riku sighed, sympathy welling in his heart. "What do you mean, you need him?" he asked cautiously.

"Exactly that," Axel retorted, sitting up a little straighter. "Look at me."

Riku did. Well, his friend wasn't bad looking, that's for sure. For the most part, girls thought he was one of the hottest people they'd ever seen. Then he looked again and realized what the pyromaniac meant. "You're getting thin, I can see your bones jutting from your hips," he said finally. "And like you need to sleep more, you're getting circles under your eyes. And you've a mustard stain on collar."

Axel rubbed at the yellow spot, sighing. "Riku… you're my friend right?"

"Right."

"Then tell me…why I'm so…" he floundered with his words, red brows furrowing. "Stupid?"

"Genetics?" Riku said in spite of himself.

"That explains a lot," Axel mumbled, still rubbing at the mustard stain.

"So… you're going to go after him?"

"Duh."

"Then staying at home won't work. You still have that committee thing right?"

"Yeah, I have one today and the day after tomorrow."

"Isn't that just you and Roxas _alone_."

Axel broke into a grin. "I forgot about that. I'm going to go take a shower, feed Ginn wouldya?"

Riku shrugged, glancing at his watch. They had about ten minutes to get back to school, so his redheaded friend just wanted to hurry, thus putting him to work. He took the beer can from where Axel had been sitting, chucking it in the recycling bin before feeding the annoyed cat that was twining itself around his legs. By the time he had found everything and served the demanding feline, Axel was in uniform, shaking droplets from his flaming hair.

"Do you have any cologne?" Riku asked, taking a whiff of himself. He wouldn't mind a shower either, but there was no time for that.

Axel ducked into his room then withdrew a smooth black bottle. He sprayed his friend mercilessly with what smelled like licorice and a pleasant, spicy scent.

"Let's go," the redhead said with a smirk, opening the door.

They arrived as the bell rang, students flushing out of the school before the shrill tone ended. Riku waited in the sea of students as Axel ran off, scoping out his favorite brunette.

"RIKU!" A bright voice cried as a figure latched onto him.

"Sora," he said gently, petting the soft locks. "I came to watch your practice."

Sora beamed. "I think I've gotten much better at it! Hey…" He took a tentative sniff at his boyfriend. "You smell… like food!"

Riku chuckled softly, raising a brow. "You don't like it?"

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared over Sora's lips. "It's… interesting."

"Interesting?" the silver-haired teen echoed.

Sora nuzzled his neck, taking a hesitant lick. "Interesting," he confirmed.

Riku's heart jumped, causing him to squeeze his boyfriend tightly. "Isn't the tennis coach going to scold you?" he whispered, forcing the huskiness out of his voice.

"Uh huh," Sora said as he detached himself, leading the way.

-------------

"Are you free tonight?" Zexion asked Demyx once his students left. He needed to see the blond again; his hormones and his heart said so. His genitals did have some say in it, but he ignored them for the most part.

Demyx inspected his teacher. He thought that over last night's near-sex experience would have the older male at least shying away for a couple of days. Instead, he was coming back? "Yes…" he finally managed hesitantly. He was granted a little smile from his teacher, sending his heart rolling down an infinite hill.

Zexion wanted nothing more than to simply kiss this newfound comfort, but he had a feeling that if he did, the universe would do something dramatic like have the principle walk in, thus earning himself a restraining order. "Good. So I may pick you up tonight?"

"Of course…" Demyx smiled his usual easy smile, heart now back and doing the tango in his chest happily reminding him that he was a giddy schoolboy in love. "You remember where my house is?"

"I've excellent memory," the lilac-haired man chuckled. "Now get to class."

Being the good, whipped doggie he was, Demyx faithfully obeyed. '_One of the downsides of dating a teacher…_' he thought a little crossly as he opened the door to history. At least he wasn't getting lost anymore.

Zexion rubbed his chin as he mused. Now that he had gotten over the initial asking-out, his heart had quieted. '_Yes_,' he thought to himself, commencing to write down the notes on the board for regular psychology, '_I do think tonight won't be a bad night at all_.'

-------------

'_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. C'mon, you know how to breathe Roxas. You did it before he came in, and you can do it while he's right next to you_,' the blond scolded himself, his hands shaking above the gold-and-pink sun. '_So I almost let him screw me. He's been with hundreds of other guys, it's not like I'm anything special to him. He probably already forgot about it…_'

Axel snuck a glance from the corner of his eye. Judging by the way his favorite blond was gripping the chalk, sweat coating his brow, something was bothering him. Something meaning his very presence. "You know," he said loudly, interrupting whatever blondie had been thinking, "you should really loosen up."

"How can I?" Roxas snapped, butterflies happily throwing themselves around in his stomach. "I'm stuck with someone who rapes little boys!"

"How could someone call it rape when they're moaning hotly begging for more?" Axel retorted innocently, giving his partner a sickly sweet smile.

"I did not."

"Ooooh Ax_el_!" the redhead mocked, scrunching his face in mock pleasure. "Don't stop, oh right _there_!"

"Enough!" the blond snarled, his eyes narrowing. Making fun of him wasn't the best way to win his heart.

Surprisingly, Axel did stop. They continued on in silence, the only sound being the chalk scraping across concrete. Well, other than their breathing, but most people ignored that.

"Hey…" the proclaimed-pyro started.

"What?" Roxas didn't even bother to sound mad. He was curious more than anything.

"What's your favorite color?"

This earned stunned silence. "….Why?" the blond demanded, feeling like he was in some weird form of a Monty Python movie.

"Just curious. Is it white and black? You wear a lot of checkered stuff…"

"It's red," Roxas corrected awkwardly.

A grin split Axel's face, stopping his languid strokes of the chalk. "So is mine, we have something in common!"

"Stop the press," Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Aren't we Mr. Sunshine?" Axel teased, stepping back to see the work they had done. "Hey, we've finished the mural. All we need to do is get the balloons and streamers!"

"_Finally_."

A moment of silence passed between them.

'_C'mon Axel. There's something you came here to do, you can do it! You've never had trouble before_,' he thought to himself, uselessly trying to gain some confidence.

"Hey…Roxas…?"

"Uhn?"

"Do you hate me?"

Roxas stared at his work, trying to get out of answering. When Axel stayed quiet, he sighed. "No."

"Then will you go out with me?"

An awkward silence followed. The blond stared at the ground, trying not to rock back and forth. "No…" he said softly. "I can't."

'_Figures he wouldn't_..' Axel thought, straightening up. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt hurt and he wanted nothing more to crawl back to his house and curl up in bed with ice cream watching slasher flicks so that he knew other people lived shittier lives than he.

"I think we're done here for the day," he said curtly, leaving before Roxas had a chance to speak.

-------------

'_Why the hell is being sweaty such a turn-on_?' Riku thought painfully, a throb in his pants confirming his reverie.

Sora turned to flash him a dorky thumb-ups before whacking the ball back to his opponent then dashing after it when it rounded back to him.

Finally, his agony came to an end when the practice ended. Sora was called back by the coach while the other members changed and headed home, leaving the locker room empty.

"He says he thinks I'm definitely going to go on in the next round this year!" he said enthusiastically, removing his shirt.

Riku watched the flesh expose itself, biting his lip. "That's…really great." It was hard to concentrate on conversation when before him was sweat-slicked Sora flesh.

"Are you okay?" Sora paused, leaning over to inspect his boyfriend, a clean shirt in one hand. "You're not mad or anything are you?" he whispered, kissing the teen's cheek.

"Of course not," the silver-haired teen replied, turning the brunette's chin to kiss him. "Hurry up and get dressed, it's torture."

"Hmm, torture you say?" Sora whispered deviously, sliding closer. "Why, Riku?"

"Sora…" the teen growled warningly. "Don't mess with a horny man. Get dressed!"

The brunet let out a giggle. "You're not being any fun"  
"I want to save that 'fun' for another time," Riku mumbled, watching the white tank top go over his boyfriend's head.

As they went out, a flash of red hair made its appearance. Further inspection showed Axel, walking quickly out of the gym, face flushed.

"Hey!" Riku called, breaking away from Sora. "How'd it go?"

Axel gave him a cold glare. "How do you _think_ it went?"

Sora frowned as he caught up. "What do you mean?"

"I had some stupid fucking idea to ask your brother out," he said hotly, flexing his fingers in a rather menacing manner.

"Oh…" the lovers exchanged glances, wondering what to do. An angry redhead was something to be very, very afraid of.

"Axel…" Sora began, wondering exactly what he could say to cheer the boy up. He wasn't about to say the truth, 'well you knew Roxas wasn't gay so of course he turned you down.'

"Look, I'm fine," the pyro growled. "So I'm a little upset. I have a right to be. I'll cool down. Just wish he had given me a fucking chance…"

"Maybe he just needs some encouraging?" Riku suggested.

"Shut up, it's not like you and Sora, you've been mooning over each other since the day you met. Mine's always been a one-sided affair."

"I was just trying to help-"

"STOP TRYING!" Axel exploded. "I was fucking turned down, drop it!" with that, he stomped away, leaving a very bewildered couple.

"He's scary…" Sora said in awe.

"You've no idea," Riku retorted.

-------------

Roxas stared at the ground on the way home from school, hands shoved in his pockets, scowling at the concrete. '_Why did I turn him down? There was no harm in going out with him. He could've been asking to be friends_…'

He paused in mid-step, his brow furrowing darkly. '_We_ were _friends. Now what? I completely screwed up. If I had just kept my cool_…' He sighed for the umpteenth time today. '_I'm just stupid_…'

'_But I mean…of course I'd turn him down, I told him I wasn't gay_,' his other voice told him.

'_How would you know, you've never tried it. You've only been on a date once in your life, and it hadn't been very enjoyable_,' the first voice replied in a snarky tone.

'_So? It doesn't mean I automatically like guys if I had a bad first date_.'

'_Doesn't mean I automatically like girls either_,' pro-Axel reminded. '_He was so upset by it, indulging him wouldn't have been too much to ask_.'

'_If you want to get raped_,' anti-Axel hissed.

Both voices quieted when a certain silver-haired teen came into view, legs swinging over the usual concrete wall. "Hey, Roxas," Riku greeted, his tone unreadable.

"Uh…hi Riku," Roxas replied perplexedly. It wasn't like they were the best of friends.

"So…you don't find Axel good enough or something?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with him? Is it the abnormal hair? The carpet matches the drapes, so he can't help it."

Roxas stared at the teen, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you at least think about it? You could've tried him at least once."

"You're…talking about me turning him down?"

"No shit! Honestly, I didn't think you were _that_ slow. I guess it's just in the genes…"

"Hey!" Roxas protested.

He was promptly ignored as Riku swung himself off the mini wall, towering over his boyfriend's brother. "You know, you really upset him."

"I can't help it, I'm not-"

"So? You say that but you've never tried any of it! You've only been on a date once Roxas, and it was with Namine! She doesn't even count technically, she was your best friend at the time!"

"If I told him yes, would you shut up?" the blond snapped, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Go tell him that yourself," Riku ordered, steering him towards Axel's house. "Now, before he goes and does something stupid."

Roxas glared at him before doing as he was told, knocking on the door. When no one answered, he looked back at Riku. "Just go in," the silver-haired teen shrugged. "He's in there, pry just sulking."

A sigh, and he allowed himself in.

_Click_.

_Click_.

_Click click click_.

He followed the noise to find Axel staring at the TV in the living room, flipping his Zippo lighter open and closed.

"Um…?"

_Click. Click. Click_.

"Axel?" he tried again, his courage dwindling.

_**CLICK**_.

"What're you doing here?" the redhead asked quietly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He didn't like to be toyed with, and even if it was Roxas, he wasn't going to take it.

"I…I…I wanted to say…"

"What?" came the demand impatiently when a moment of awkward silence passed.

"Iwanttogooutwithyou!" Roxas said in one breath, having been holding it in.

Axel stared at him blankly, resuming opening and closing his lighter. "What'd you say?"

"I'll go out with you…." the blond said slowly, heat rushing to his face. He was having trouble finding the answer as to why Axel playing with a lighter was inexplicably hot.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" the redhead asked suspiciously.

_Click_.

Roxas stared at the thumb that gracefully flicked the top of the lighter off, then the flick of the wrist that set it back into place. "Huh?" he asked, snapping out of it.

"Were…were you just…" Axel suddenly laughed, putting the lighter away. "Okay, whatever the reason why, I'll do it. Only because you asked," he added slyly. "I'll pick you up tonight."

"Um, tonight's not a good night," the blond replied truthfully. "I have a lot of homework."

"Tomorrow?"

"O-okay…"

"Good. At 7:15. You better not keep me waiting!"

"I…I won't?"

"If you do, the pants come off!"

"Uh…"

"Hey, have you ever tried to light hair spray on fire?"

-------------

Demyx sighed happily, glad to be in the comfort of his teacher's arms once again. Zexion had picked him up, and they had gone off to the park, settling against a tree watching the lake sparkle in the moonlight. It was perfect.

"You smell good tonight," he whispered cheerfully.

"Showers can do wonders."

"What is it you use?" he asked, turning so that he could bury his face into his lover's chest, enjoying the deep, slightly musky scent.

"I don't know. It smelled good so I bought it," the slate-haired man replied, uninterested.

"I like it," the blond confirmed, his breath coming in a warm shower over Zexion's chest.

Instead of replying, Zexion contented himself to kissing his pupil's ear. "I thought you might want to feed the ducks," he said out of the blue.

"You got ducky food?" he squealed, immediately jumping up. "Where?!"

With amused light blue eyes, he gestured to the basket that had bread crumbs in a bag. Immediately Demyx snatched it, bounding over to the lake. A few handfuls later, he came back shouting, nearly being mobbed by twenty or so of the big birds.

"Help!" he cried, diving next to Zexion for cover.

"You think I can?" the lilac-haired man asked disdainfully, eyeing the impending doom.

"Do something!"

So Zexion did. He threw the bag of bread crumbs over the bird's heads, causing them to turn and run for it.

They watched the evil birds eat for a while, before Zexion took the opportunity to speak again. "I was conned into chaperoning the dance this Friday."

"Oh?"

"Do you want to stay after?"

"Like an after party?"

"I guess."

Demyx grinned, kissing the man he was growing to like more and more. "Sure."

Unfortunately, they were interrupted again as the birds found out they were out of food, thus turning back to the source, quacking irritably.

Author: hehe…I loved that… duckys….even if they are evil

Um… not much to say here, but the dance will end by the next chapter. But what lies in store? OoooOOOo!

Another Poll:

What'll happen at the dance?

-Zexion will get caught!  
-Roxas will finally confess his love to Axel!  
-Riku will pounce!  
-Axel will set the school on fire!  
-Demyx will find another boyfriend!  
-Sora will wear drag!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Of Just Damn's and Fuck's not literally

Author: OMG DON'T KILL ME! I'm really sorry for this being late…I swear, it wasn't supposed to be like that… but for some reason I got stuck on the date. Papou gets most of the credit for the soriku scene, 8bitmind helped me with some ideas for akuroku… you guys are LIFESAVERS : ) 

Yes, summary was changed. I'm picky, sorry for any confusion. Won't be changed again.

Chapter Eleven: Of Just Damn's and Fuck's. Not Literally.

Roxas stared at himself in the mirror, feeling jumpy and agitated. He had done his best to dress down, he didn't want Axel to think he was going to actually think of it as a date date and dress up for him. But he didn't want him to think that he was a slob either. So he had painstakingly chosen his favorite red sweatshirt with yellow detailing of his favorite band, The Nobodies, along with a white shirt under it, his checkered wristbands poking up from under the sleeves. '_Maybe I should change_…' he fretted, plucking at the hole in the knee of his dark jeans. '_Do I look to over dressed? Maybe I'm too under? Fuck, Axel's gonna think I don't know how to dress! I need to get this sweatshirt off, it's not even cold outside_!'

He quickly rid himself of the item, frantically pawing through his clothes for something more suitable to wear. Why were clothes suddenly so _important_? He had never once thought about what he was going to wear so meticulously before.

Then there it was.

_Knock. Knock. Knock knock knockity knock._

"Axel," he breathed, staring out of his door down the stairs, a shirt in one hand.

-------------

'_Freaking Smirnoff…raising its damn price! Now I don't have my favorite body wash or my deodorant_!' Axel complained to himself mentally as he rubbed Old Spice under his arms. He had despaired when he found out that he was out of alcohol, but even more so when he discovered he had no grooming products save for his expensive cologne. He had grabbed what money he could and raced off to the store so he would have time to take a shower and have a glass. Unfortunately the vodka was suddenly more expensive than he remembered, so instead of his usual scent, he had to grab the cheapest one, which luckily had a combo pack.

He took a tentative sniff at his under arm, uncertain of the effect it would have. It wasn't bad or anything, it just wasn't his usual. He glanced at his dark bottle of cologne and sighed, leaving it on the shelf. Mixing an unfamiliar scent could be disastrous, and he didn't want to smell like a disaster on his first date with Roxas.

He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, staring at his closet. This was the hard part. Finding something to wear. Unfortunately, only a horrible Christmas sweater someone had left was left hanging, everything else in a nice, smelly big pile. He shifted through it, creating two piles: smells clean and how-long-has-it-been-since-I-did-laundry-again?

The smells clean pile was significantly smaller than the other, with only two shirts and one pair of pants. They were old pants too, pants he hadn't worn since his 'fuck the world' phase. He frowned, holding them up. Well they weren't _bad_ he thought, fingering one of the patches that dotted the jeans. And he wasn't going to smell like decaying clothes, so there really was no choice. Praying Roxas would like them, he flung them on the bed and eyed the shirts.

Black tank with red splatters, once again from his old phase, or a white shirt with some neat stitching. Upon closer inspection, the blank tank had a hole on the side, but in the end, it won, for the white shirt had a stain that looked suspiciously like throw up.

A quick glass later of vodka later, his fist was pounding on the blond's door. '_Shit… He better not have dressed too sexy, I'll end up raping him_…' was his first thought, listening to the muffled footsteps scrambling inside the house. '_Crap Axel, how'd you think this was going to go? You've never had a real boyfriend! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_-'

The door opened, and Roxas appeared, breaking his thoughts. Seeing the blond reminded him that Roxas was human, so Axel broke into his usual, confident grin, eyeing up the roman numerals that splayed across the blond's small chest in green letters, contrasting on the white background the t-shirt offered.

"Oh, so you're a fan of The Nobodies too huh?"

"What do you mean, too?" Roxas squeaked. The blond blinked, fighting a blush. His voice appeared to be gone, his eyes glued to the redhead before him. True, it was disturbing to see that the pants were held by only bone and studded belt, and it was kinda tacky to dress in all black, but _damn_.

"I mean, I also like them. See?" the redhead turned around, showing the patch that was conveniently placed on his perfectly sculpted left butt cheek.

"Oh…" Roxas swallowed, averting his eyes quickly.

Axel couldn't help but raise a slender fire brow, not one to miss details. "Sooo, if you're done checking me out... I mean, unless you want to continue on, I'll gladly stand here, hell I'll even pose if you want me to, but we could start the date now."

"Yeah," the blond offered weakly. Speech always had the nasty habit of eluding the people that actually were in dire need of it, choosing instead to skirt away, laughing at the helplessness of its users.

"Well if we'll just get into my car then…" The redhead led him back to his house, opening Roxas' car door then sliding into his own seat. He gunned the motor, then stepped on the gas.

Nothing happened.

-------------

"Are you sure it was okay to leave Roxas like that?" Sora fretted.

"Relax," Riku purred into his ear, kissing the shell of skin. "He'll be fine. I know Axel."

"So do I…" the brunet mumbled, subdued. "That's what scares me."

Riku shrugged, kicking off the ground a little. They were on the swings in the playground. He watched the ground move under him, mesmerized. He felt like a child again, those lonely years when he'd watch other kids play in the sandbox or tag or something equally engaging, leaving him alone. He'd sit there, swinging, wishing he could go higher and higher so his troubles could be gone. Other times he'd barely move, not wanting to, rather to be dead than with himself, only his imagination to keep him company. Funny thing was, it wasn't the other kids fault that he was so alone. He just…didn't know what was wrong. He couldn't be with them, couldn't stand it, but couldn't stand his loneliness either. Then Sora came along and…

"Sora…" he said quietly, breaking himself from his train of thought to look at his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Sora turned his gaze to meet the teal orbs. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately, seeing the troubles that seemed to cloud the color, making them dull. The brunet hated it when they looked like that, he loved them when they were clear and bright, like when Riku finished a particularly hard math problem and he praised him for it, or that one time when they were making cookies and got into a flour fight.

"Why are you with me?"

The usual happy and bright face of Sora darkened, a serious frown crossing over his features. "What's really wrong?"

Riku shrugged again, but Sora would have none of it. He tackled the silver-haired man off the swings, landing with a soft 'oof!' "Tell me! We're not going anywhere until you do, even if that means the ice cream parlor will close first!"

Riku gave him an befuddled look from the ground, staring at the small boy above him. "I could easily over power you."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me," Sora said confidently, crossing his arms on Riku's chest. "Now spit it out!"

"There's…nothing wrong," Riku began.

"C'mon, you know I won't buy that, Ku."

"I hate that nickname," Riku grumbled, looking away from his lover's face to the stars. "And I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, that nothing is wrong, per se, but I just was remembering the days before you were my friend. And now we're more than friends. It's just…" he struggled, speech dancing away, just out of his reach. "I don't know. It's surreal sometimes. But other times I wonder why the hell you're with me at all."

"Because you make me happy," Sora said simply, leaning to kiss him.

Riku turned his face away, wanting to get his feelings completely out before they started to become lovey-dovey. "Sora, you're a nice guy. I'm not. We don't match, we're not opposites in everything, but emotionally… we're completely different. You're someone who brings sunshine into a room while I bring in the rain. It's…not fair to you. I don't want you to be pressured into staying with me. I-"

"I said I'm happy," Sora said more forcefully, capturing his prize effectively this time. "So stop being emo! I'm happy, _really **happy**_ when I'm with you!"

"Sora-"

"Nope, Riku, enough! You're just being a depresso! C'mon, let's get ice cream! You need some chocolate to make you feel better!" Sora said with zeal, getting off of him and dragging him upright.

Riku studied him for a second, then allowed his usual ghost of a smile to show. "Okay…"

"You're paying."

"I know."

"Race you!"

"What!? Sora, get back here, you cheater!"

-------------

Axel frowned, stepping harder. "What the hell," he cursed as Roxas watched the scene curiously from the passenger seat, giving no assistance. He was just about to blow a fuse after the fifth attempt when he realized that the gas meter was pointing at the great big E.

He blinked a few times, processing what he had discovered. "Um….I'm out of gas."

Roxas stared at him blankly.

"We're going to have to walk."

Roxas continued to stare at him blankly.

"Right then…let's get out…" he awkwardly pocketed his keys, opening his door.

Finally speech decided to swoop down and dive down the blond's throat to make a nest. "You forgot to fill the gas?"

"I thought we established that…"

"Idiot," he muttered as he slammed the car door.

"Yeah well, I _forgot_ okay, so sue me. C'mon, the Italian place isn't too far anyway."

"Italian?"

"Is there something wrong with Italian?"

"No, I just thought…" he shrugged, dropping the sentence.

"Thought what?"

"Dunno, I forgot where I was going with it."

"C'mon, tell me what you were going to say!"

"I…" Roxas floundered for words again. Stupid speech and its habits! "I thought… I dunno, that you would take us to some kind of fast-food place."

"You think I'm cheap," Axel echoed the blond's true thoughts.

"Well… yeah."

"You also think that I'm a sexaholic who will woo you away for one night, a romantic rendezvous that will end up with you devirginized and then I'll dump you the next day."

That somehow struck irritated chords in Roxas' brain. "Well you've done nothing to merit otherwise," he said coolly.

"True…" the redhead shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets, "but I've never done anything to make you think that I would do all that either."

"Yes you have!" the blond declared defensively. "What about all that you've done to me before? That night you seduced me at your house, you were trying to get into my pants quicker than red ants if I stepped in an ant hill!"

Silence passed between them. Roxas thought that he had pissed off Axel beyond words, until he heard a low snicker. It developed into a series of laughter and guffaws as the redhead tried desperately to pull himself together. "Fuck man….hehe… that was...haha!… the weirdest analogy I've ever… bwa ha ha ha!… heard!"

Argumentive genes sparked again. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Nope!" Axel grinned, finally able to contain himself. "I was calling you cute."

Roxas deflated, staring at the redhead in wonder. "I'm not cute…" he grumbled, mainly to himself.

Axel chuckled one last time, ruffling the blond hair as he led them in the correct direction. "So are you a hardcore fan of The Nobodies or what?"

"I've liked them since last year," Roxas mumbled, putting his hair back into place. "My brother was all into pop and crap like that so I veered in the opposite direction. I've been into rock ever since."

"The rebel are we?"

"Shut up," he snarled, turning to scowl at the redhead. It faded when he saw the other boy's face in such a broad, joyous grin. '_I'm really defensive I guess_,' he thought to himself. '_Maybe I take teasing too seriously_.'

"You know the lead singer's gay right?"

"_**What**_?" Roxas visibly started, pausing in mid step. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh," Axel shrugged it off with a less than dazzling smile.

"Damn…" Roxas started walking again as his mind recovered from its numb state. "I didn't…wow… Vincent never seemed….just _damn_…"

"It shouldn't be that big of a surprise," the redhead continued mildly. "He does wear tight leather pants."

The blond shot the other teen a look of repulsion. "Ugh, just the thought of you checking him out.."

"Igh, whoever said I was?" Axel made a face. "I have better people to agonize over."

"I might regret this, but who?"

Axel in turn gave him a wry smirk. "I wonder who indeed," he said in a mock thoughtful tone of voice. "Oh look, we're already here!"

Roxas frowned at him as they entered the restaurant, mind spinning. He had thought that Axel was lying about the gas not being in the car, but instead of trying to pounce as he had figured, he ended up getting to know Roxas better and he showed that they had same interests. So exactly what was it the redhead wanted from him? He had already declared Roxas a friend, just like the others on that faithful day. Then all of a sudden he was seducing him…

"You know, frowning will give you wrinkles. It'd be such a waste."

The blond made a face, sticking out his tongue. "You're corny."

"May I be of service?" a waiter politely interrupted, bowing to them.

It was a quick order, both had a favorite and the waiter was timid, looking as if he'd bolt at any moment. Axel settled down in his seat, glad he had requested a secluded booth. "So….that dance is the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, and we got to finish the decorations tomorrow," Roxas said, failing to keep his tone from sounding cross.

"It won't take that long," the redhead said, watching the condensation on the complimentary water slowly slide down the glass. "I guess…"

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry, too early right?" Axel looked up, grinning. "But you have to tell me by the end of the date."

Roxas said nothing, eyes flickering around the place. They were in the back, obscured from most of the restaurant. It made him nervous, for this meant Axel could do just about anything and he'd only know, unless he screamed rape or something.

This mindset didn't last for long however.

Axel ended up wowing him by stories about his crazy childhood that actually seemed plausible, he ate like any guy would so Roxas didn't feel uncomfortable, and overall, he was starting to have good feelings.

When dessert came around, the blond was happily digging into a brownie ala mode while Axel spooned around his sundae. It wasn't as good as he had thought, and Roxas' brownie was extremely tempting. But he knew better, from the last time he had stolen a treat from the blond had resulted in almost death.

"So that's why I was mentally scarred by grape juice," he finished, struggling to keep his eyes from the chocolate delight. And the whipped cream that graced the blond's lips. That was hot too.

Roxas was one to notice when someone was eyeing up his dessert. Immediately he grew possessive, tensing his muscles in case he had to fight off wandering hands. "Sora had the same experience, though it was with fruit punch."

"Oh?" Axel smiled amiably. "Guess I'm not alone in being crazy. Then again I was four…"

"Four?" Roxas echoed. "I thought that happened recently."

"Nah…" Axel trailed off, licking the ice cream off his spoon, gazing off into the distance as he thought. He was trying his best to be a gentleman. Truly he was. But dammit, he wanted some brownie. And Roxas. A light bulb flashed before his eyes. Put brownie and Roxas together, you'd have the ultimate dessert! Yet, he restrained himself. Roxas wouldn't be won over by tonsil hockey with brownie in the middle. He'd consider it a waste.

Roxas watched the redhead with suspicious eyes. Yes, there was no doubt now. He definitely wanted some. And by the ways his eyes seemed to daze towards him after the chocolate delight, he wanted both. In pry some unseemly way too. He raised the baked good with a spoon, lavishing it with whipped cream and a dab of vanilla, slowly parting his lips. It was wrong to tease, sure, but he wanted to test this new manner of Axel. He spread some onto his tongue, closing his eyes in obvious pleasure, although cracking them to see the redhead's reaction.

It had the desired effect.

Axel squirmed, torn between the need to act on instinct, or the want to be Roxas' boyfriend. Both were hard decisions.

'_Fuck it…I'm not this kind of guy anyway_…' he thought, leaning forward. Sadly, he fought his impulses, instead capturing the spoon into his mouth, wiping it clean.

"Mmm….I should've had that instead."

"Hey that's mine! Give it back!" Roxas pouted, scooting his plate closer and hopefully out of reach, spooning more into his mouth. But then he caught a whiff of Axel and froze. He smelled… well… it was hard to describe, but all he knew, it was sexy. Roxas, the homophobe, was suddenly lusting over the redhead. Whatever it was, he wanted more of this spicy, rugged, musky scent.

Knowing the best tactic to get what he wanted, he licked the spoon clean. Oh yes, he was being a downright _minx_.

"I can't very well give it back… but…" Axel paused. Yes, he wasn't going to fight his impulses any longer. He captured the blond's lips, parting them and licking away all forms of chocolaty goodness.

There seemed to be no objection on Roxas' part, for the record. After all, one who could smell good and listen to good music couldn't be a bad guy.

On the way home, he turned to Axel, hands in pockets, a sheepish smirk on his face. "I'll go with you."

When the redhead enveloped him with his arms, he received the kiss before burying his face into the pale neck, taking a deep whiff of ode de Axel.

-------------

Axel was ecstatic the next day. Hell, he was damn right _cheerful_.

"Hey there!" he said energetically to the blond that sat next to him. Usually he ignored him, he seemed a little weird, and his hair was funny-looking, but today, he was too happy to be prejudiced.

"H-hi," the blond responded, clearly startled by the salutation.

"Demyx right?" Axel continued, beaming his dazzling smile.

"Yeah. Demyx. Um…"

"Axel," he supplied, tilting his head in greeting.

"Oh, hello," he said, feeling stupid. He was just a real conversation starter, wasn't he?

"Guess why I'm so happy today?" Axel prompted, ignoring the obvious discomfort.

"Uh…why?"

"I finally got a hot date with a blond," the redhead winked.

"Wha-"

"Not you," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. "But another guy. You know, the cute one with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair… um… yeah okay sounds like you. But he has uh… shorter hair. And he's well…short."

"I think I've seen him in the halls," the blond tried weakly. He wanted this conversation to work, he had yet to make friends.

"Have you?" Axel grinned. "He's a real cutie huh? What about you, you going to the dance?"

"Well….kinda…" he couldn't help his eyes that wandered over to the teacher, who was typing on his laptop busily. Then suddenly their eyes caught and he quickly looked away, flushing a little.

Axel wasn't known as Cupid for nothing. "We like mature men, do we?" he asked in low overtones, his entire demeanor changing. This was something he knew. He slid down into his chair, his poise graceful and catlike.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked carefully, red blossoming from the roots of the first blush.

"Have you two screwed yet?" The emerald eyes gleamed with interest and curiosity. "I'm guessing no, by the way he's still a tight-ass."

The blond bit his lip, eyes darting from the now smug redhead to Zexion. It appeared the slate-haired man wasn't listening. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but this guy…well, how bad could he be? He talked to him after all.

"No…not yet. It's confusing… he makes the moves, but I feel like…" he turned redder, if possible, dropping it.

"You're the one on top?" he inquired, raising his brows suggestively.

"Y-yeah. You're really good at this…"

"Experience," was the dismissive reply. "Listen…" he beckoned the blond forward, an evil smile upon his face. Oh, he did love sex. There were so many things possible with it. And he was very, very willing to share tips, especially when he was in such a good mood.

-------------

Zexion watched the students file out of his rooms. Always a rough morning it seemed, especially with that irritating redhead. Then again, he knew he was more irritated because said redhead had started talking to his blond, making him tense and nervous by the way Demyx laughed or smiled.

'_Jealousy isn't becoming_,' he thought with a frown.

He leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes to relax. Recently he had learned the wonders of meditation, and his headaches seemed infrequent compared to before.

"Sensei…" Demyx whispered into his ear, startling him from the stark white nirvana he had achieved. His eyes flew open. At first he thought he was going blind, but then he realized that the lights had been turned off.

"Demyx…" he said quietly, his head turning ever so slightly to look at the blond. "Is there something you need?"

Instead of answering, Demyx swiveled the chair so that Zexion in his entirety faced him, leaning forward and bracing his hands on the side of the desk. "I was given some pointers today…" he whispered, his eyes shy and unwilling to meet the deep blue hue of Zexion's orbs.

"I see…" the teacher responded, calculating the best course of action. His mind was telling him quite calmly that he had to be rid of the situation as soon as possible, he could be caught. But his hormones… oh no, they wanted Demyx to _pounce_ and….other unmentionable things.

So it would seem that Demyx was more interested in his hormones than his mind, for he did exactly what the slate-haired man's had wanted. He pounced.

Zexion tensed as he felt the blond's lips leave his for the tender flesh at his throat. His fingers dug into the armrests when his boyfriend's tongue darted out, hardly able to stand the tentative licks. Just as he had gotten used to it, Demyx grew confident, his wet muscle digging into his skin roughly and quickly. Before, he would've never thought the act to be erotic, more or less gross. Now, it was the most sexiest thing in the world, the pressure mounting in his pants. Then the blond moved to his ear, and the world no longer mattered. His poise diminished with his half-lidded eyes, a low groan passing through his lips.

He tilted his head a little so that the process could continue. He wanted desperately to take care of the discomfort but in his mind that sort of thing was uncouth, so instead he wandered a hand up his lover's shirt, rubbing his thumb around the smooth chest muscle.

Demyx responded with a frequency that left him clutching the blond for dear life, unable to keep the hot moans from escaping. The blond's hand was sliding down his stomach -how did his shirt get up there?- it was past his belly button, following the soft trail of hair. Oh, it was sliding into his pants. 'Get on with it…' he thought crossly as it rested at the base of his pubic hair. He felt a little self conscious, he didn't have wiry hair like others, it was like the silky (fluffy) downy feathers of a baby chick. But then, there it was… the index finger was touching him, _finally_ and-

_Dun na na na nuh!_

It was the stupid bell.

He could hear students shuffling down the halls. His door was being fiddled with; that meant kids were outside his room, while he was here in a frenzy of hormones, both partners frozen at the noise.

"You need to get to class," he said quietly into Demyx's ear, using light, but firm movements to remove the blond from him. He gave him a soft kiss, reminding himself that being cold and stoic all the time wasn't a good thing.

"I'm sorry…" the blond responded weakly, looking for all the world shy and meek. "I just acted… I shouldn't-"

"Shh," a little smile flitted over Zexion's face. "We're just going to have to learn our timing right. Now, if you please… I don't want to get fired. So if you'd turn the lights on when you leave?"

Demyx nodded, relieved that he hadn't angered his teacher. And damn, that was the first time he had ever seen that man smile! It was really hot! When he left however, he realized that a certain member was still very visible. Praying that the kids that had been standing outside of the psychology room hadn't seen, he made his way to the bathroom, listening to the bell ring a second time. If you could call it a ring. It sounded more like the starting notes of some musical.

Zexion on the other hand wasn't able to go to the bathroom to relieve pressure. No, he was stuck teaching a class. When he couldn't even stand up, he was so painfully hard. "Take down the notes on the board," he barked. It didn't matter that they were Advanced notes. Or that they had nothing to do with the lesson he had been teaching them, nor was it in the regular text book.

There were protests of confusion, of course.

But, no one ever dared question his teaching again however, and when the class left, for once, they had learned nothing from him, except, perhaps, he was a very bitter man that sometimes, was very, very sadistic in ways to torture with words.

Author: uwah…the dance was supposed to end…and it hasn't even started yet! And I always end with Zemyx! (cries) but…but… I'm a terrible authoress! Less Akuroku, more Soriku and Zemyx next time... I'll try harder for a quicker update… (I hope my beta doesn't mind o.o) Don't lose interest guys, I swear to you, I will be on time!

Which brings up another thing. I have (I won't say the number) people with this on their favorites, yet roughly a sixth of that reviews. (pouts cutely) Would you give this wittle authoress a review? I give cookies… and chibis… with bondage! I feel so used if not… :'(

On another note...GOING TO KAWAIIKON!!! YAAAAY! Just 5 more days o.o

**Edit**: I can't update friday seeing as the convention is using up my time. I'm even skipping school for it (with permission) lol! so maybe an update on tues then friday?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
